


The Book of Hoyle Act 2

by hoshiko2kokoro (hoshiko2)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiko2/pseuds/hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Hoyle there are many tales, but none as strange as the Kingdom of Spades. In this second act of our story, we find that the story of the Black Lady may, in fact, be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 2.1

It started when Arthur heard someone in his chambers at night. He sat up in fear, thinking it was the Jokers again. They'd been silent since their sudden appearance and capture of the queens of Hoyle. Arthur was one of their victims. While time had stopped in the Land of Jokers, it had swept up with him when he returned to reality. He had been out of Hoyle's time for an entire week.

He was sick for months, and many physicians worried for his safety, but no one more than his king, Alfred. They learned the other queens had been sick as well, and everyone had to wait for time to realign in the queens' systems. It had been well over a year ago, and yet Arthur sometimes woke up remembering the dark Land of the Jokers. It was no longer there, vanished into thin air. The only remains were a crater of where the strange buildings that moved once stood.

The kings of Hoyle agreed to meet in the empty land that belonged to no one. For a year now, the four Families would meet in the AequalisTerra to discuss treaties and policies amongst themselves. It had been a huge diplomatic feat, the first in many reigns. Arthur was proud of his king, to say the least. There were many things about Alfred that Arthur was proud of, actually. While at first he found the man infuriating in his enthusiasm and "odd" outlook on life, Arthur now loved it, and tried to emulate him in his kindness. He enjoyed watching Alfred during Parliament meetings, writing notes and doodling in his inventions notebook Arthur wasn't supposed to know existed, running a hand through his dusty blonde hair when he was frustrated or confused. His bright blue eyes shinned when he was inspired to work on something new, always pushing forward and never looking back. It was always exciting to be with such a King.

So when Alfred asked Arthur to marry him, he said yes and never looked back. It would be the first marriage in Spades' Royal history.

Ever since the Jokers snuck into the castles in Hoyle, security in Spades had been tightened during the oncoming months of the wedding. Alfred was near delirious with worry for the safety of his fiancée. Arthur thought it more annoying than anything, and distracted him by means of wedding planning; as if that wasn't stressful enough as it is.

But tonight, Arthur felt something different, something that he couldn't blame on stress. His skin was cold and his breathing was labored. He looked around the dark room in anticipation. There was a form lurking towards him, and when he opened his mouth to shout, lips pressed against his. Arthur knew instantly by his scent and his taste that it was Alfred.-

Warm hands caressed Arthur's body with only a thin night robe between bare skin. It was electrifying. Arthur had never known such a pull to drag him to another person. Cool hands slipped passed his robe, caressing along Arthur's hip and thigh. Goosebumps popped up along Arthur's body. His head fell back, his mouth fell open, and he closed his eyes as he let out a soft moan to be swallowed up in the night. Alfred kissed along Arthur's jaw, and then moved down to his neck.

"Alfred… We shouldn't…" Arthur whispered. "My love… Wait just one more week… Then-"

Alfred cupped Arthur's balls suddenly, and then he began to rub them gently. Arthur, having never been touched there before by another, jumped in surprise and pleasure. He moaned louder.

"Nngh, wait. We shall be wed soon and then… Then we may consummate our marriage together…! Ah! A-Alfred!"

Alfred pulled his hand away. He placed it on Arthur's cheek and resumed kissing him. Then, he whispered, "You should wake up soon. This is a dream."

Arthur forced himself to break past the pleasure and warmth to the reality that was his hand on his genitals and his teeth sinking into a pillow. Without looking, Arthur knew he had ruined his sheets. Luckily, with a wave of his hand, his magic cleaned it up before his servant came to attend to him. It didn't erase the guilt residing in Arthur's stomach, however. Such dreams were becoming common for the Queen the closer it came to his wedding day.

Arthur held his left hand up to admire his engagement ring. It shimmered from the morning light, almost as brightly as it had the first day it was put on his finger. He smiled at the memory of when Alfred dropped to a knee in their secret place behind the brush and under the tree. Arthur had cried then, and he knew Alfred had too as they kissed and held one another in solitude. They told their Jack, Yao, about their engagement, and soon announced their intent to marry to Parliament, and later to the rest of Hoyle. Spades has had a constant celebration ever since.

Yao had been especially supportive. He had congratulated the couple and expressed deep happiness for their love. He was so elated he took the couple to China County to enjoy a relaxing vacation in the city of Suzhou. Upon returning, however, they were thrown into wedding preparations.

Perhaps that is why, Arthur thought. We have been so busy as of late and have had little time to be together. It's no wonder I have begun to dream so intimately of him.

He dared not think of the fact the voices in his head were growing louder.

* * *

Alfred was practically singing and dancing as he strode to Arthur's chambers. He knocked quickly and bounced on the balls of his feet while he waited. Anyone with eyes could see his love for his fiancée radiating off of him, and many could guess what he was thinking about. It was easy to see the way he looked at Arthur from his golden hair, hovering on his green eyes, flickering to his thicker eyebrows, and then trailing down his wiry form. It would be a mistake, however, to think that Arthur was someone weak and helpless. Even without his magical skills, Arthur was a formidable, and sometimes temperamental man. And Alfred shivered in excitement just thinking of the fire in Arthur's personality.

Long Jia, Arthur's servant, answered. He looked uneasily at the King. "I'm not sure the Queen would like to see you, sire."

Alfred grew worried instantly. He knew of Arthur's weak state that sometimes caused him to fall ill, although he did not know of the voices. Arthur conveniently kept that a secret. It seemed that since returning from the Jokers' hold, Arthur had suffered from these spells more than before. Of course, Alfred didn't know every time Arthur felt weary. The less his King knew, the better, or else the entire kingdom would know of the King's state. Alfred had a tendency to be too emotional when it came to Arthur's health.

"Is he well?!" Alfred asked in concern.

"He did not sleep well, that is all," Long Jia replied.

Alfred ran a hand through his hair as he sucked in air between his teeth. "Well, okay, can you tell him I was here? A-and make sure he rests. All of this wedding stuff must be tiring him out."

Long Jia nodded and said, "Of course, sire."

Alfred retired to the Palace Courtyard. He wandered amongst the roses where he knew Arthur spent most of his free time. Every castle in Spades hosted a rose garden similar to the Capital's Palace in honor of the first Queen of Spades; a woman shrouded in mystery and legend. While the other kingdoms suspected she was the villainess of the Black Lady myth, said to have killed her own people, Alfred couldn't fault her. When Arthur had been kidnapped, Alfred had rushed to save him. He had been shot by the Jokers and Arthur somehow summoned the Queen to revive him from the dead.

Her influence wasn't just limited to the rose gardens, but to the majority of Spades from the architecture to the strange traditions that still persisted to modern day, such as the Number system and the taboo of Spades King and Queens marrying. Alfred threw those ideas right out. He was a half-Number, and he was never known for keeping to old ways, especially when he didn't agree with them.

In Hoyle, Numbers dictated everything. Spades especially had a rigid and conservative view on where a Number was and how they were to be treated. Alfred was a One and a Ten; Numbers on the opposite end of the spectrum. A One has the ability to rise to the ranks of a knight or an Ace, and his father had been the highest of all Numbers, the Ace of Spades, before his untimely death during war with Hearts. On the other hand, his mother was a Ten. Once, Tens had been slaves reigns ago, and while that had been demolished, their position hadn't improved much. At least now they earned money for their farming and labor.

Alfred had been born first and was officially claimed a One, whereas his younger brother Matthew had been declared a Ten. Before his father's death, the Jones' family was treated quite well by other Numbers, but after, they were no longer protected by the man's famous status. Numbers were free to ridicule and torment the family. Alfred was spared, for the most part, but he witnessed his brother and mother's pain first hand. He kept it a secret to everyone but Yao and Arthur, only letting on that such jabs at his upbringing bothered him when it became too much and he became visibly upset.

Meeting Arthur brought about such a reaction. Arthur was a Two, a high-class Number, whose family were renowned nobles. Arthur had been accepted by the former Queen of Spades to be an apprentice to her mages, a high honor indeed. His magical prowess only intensified once he became the Queen of Spades, as was the nature of the position.

However, he had a traditional outlook on Numbers. Upon learning Alfred was a half-Number, Arthur protested of his inability to be King. Alfred, on the other hand, began to see the Number order as wrong, and fought for equality. There were many loud days of Alfred and Arthur arguing over what was to be done. Yao hardly thought it possible they could ever become friends, and yet almost two years later they were betrothed.

Arthur had found a reason to relax in his stance on the matter, as well as with his view on life in general, whereas Alfred had matured in his reasoning and his focus to be King. He found that while he didn't have control when he was young, he now could as the King, but only if he kept a level head on his shoulders. With Arthur by his side, he was certain he could become someone great, like his father.

Alfred fondled a rose, thinking how he wanted to give one to Arthur to make him smile. The Queen's face always turned the same shade as the petals, and his green eyes sparkled in adoration of his fiancée. Alfred took a deep breath. Soon he would be with Arthur every day, whenever he wished. He could kiss him and hold him and wake up beside him, and no longer have someone watching over him as per the Jack's demands they not become too engrossed in each other that things get out of hand. It was electrifying.

* * *

By midday Arthur was able to get out of bed. He called for Alfred to come to his chambers, hoping that by seeing his eyes and smile he would be soothed of his anxieties. The King came at once, hugging and kissing the Queen. With him he brought a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, you always spoil me," Arthur sighed as he took the flowers.

"You're not feeling well," Alfred said. He sat on the plush couch and leaned against its back. "I'd do anything to make you feel better."

Arthur put the roses in a vase on the table before them, and then sat beside Alfred. The King put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. He blushed, watching as he moved his hand to take Alfred's other hand so that they could entwine their fingers together.

"Could you kiss me?"

"Of course!" Alfred shifted so he could face Arthur properly. "C'mere, my Queen."

It started again. Arthur relished at feeling Alfred so close. He knew this wasn't a dream, but the electric feeling shot up his arms and spiked the hairs on the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to his fiancée. Alfred placed his free hand on Arthur's shoulder where his fingers made their way down along his back. Slowly, Alfred became a little more aggressive.

Arthur delighted in this as his head began to clear. His body acted on its own, much like it had when he was asleep. He moved to lie back, pulling Alfred more to be atop him. But it was Alfred who stopped them before anything could continue further.

"Just a few more days," he whispered. His hands stalled, and then pulled away as he sat back upright. "We can wait. You're worth the wait."

Arthur was just about to reply when a rush of adrenaline caused his body to surge forward and force Alfred onto his back. He climbed atop him and aggressively captured Alfred's lips with his own. Alfred was overwhelmed by the sudden change, and had little time to react. In all honestly, he actually liked this given how rare Arthur ever acted in such a way.

Then, Arthur pressed down on Alfred's crotch, making the King moan in pleasure. That snapped Arthur from his trance. He threw himself away from Alfred. He looked at his King in horror. Alfred watched Arthur carefully, confused and waiting for his mind to catch up with the rest of him. He reached to touch Arthur, but the Queen scrambled to get away.

"Arthur?"

Arthur's heart raced. He looked at the man he loved, but could not see him. Everything was not as it should be. He couldn't trust even himself as he no longer felt in control of his body. Alfred wasn't safe. What if his magic backfired, or he said something horrible, or he hurt someone? He had to get away.

"S-stay away!" Arthur fled from his chambers. Despite his hazy sight, he was able to glimpse Alfred's pained expression before his vision changed once more.

The rose garden was his safe haven. He always could collect himself in times of great distress. But that was where the statue of Queen Alice, the first Queen of Spades, was. She was holding the Queen's Clock and had angel wings as her dress and hair flew around her like some mystical being. Arthur felt a pull from the statue. He had to see the Queen. She had the answers.

But along the way he ran into the Jack of Spades. Yao was startled as Arthur barreled right into his chest. The Asian man stumbled back, but managed to catch himself on a pillar. He wiped his ebony hair out of his face as he looked at Arthur curiously. His Chinese robes of blue and purple fluttering about him as he pulled his long sleeves off of his hands to fix his ponytail. It had almost come loose when Arthur and him collided.

"Aiyah! Arthur, are you all right?!" Yao tried to help the Queen to stand, but his hand was violently smacked away. He jerked his hand back in surprise. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no! Please, just get away!" Arthur scrambled to his feet, but wobbled to keep his balance. Yao tried once more to help him, but Arthur pushed himself away. "Please, Yao! I am in no state to…"

"Arthur!" Alfred rounded a corner and found the duo. He glanced at Yao in worry, but then focused on Arthur. "Arthur, wait. What happened back there? Are you okay?"

"He seems to be very upset," Yao commented. "What did you do?"

"N-nothing!" Alfred blushed. If the Jack knew of their intimate moment, he would break out into a lecture. Yao had stressed about their courtship to be traditional in all shapes, that meaning no kisses and no intimate gestures. "Something's wrong with him."

"Please, I just need to be alone," Arthur pleaded. He was still struggling to walk straight. The servants of the Palace watched in confusion and interest. "Everyone here is in danger. I am…not myself."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Alfred asked. He approached Arthur despite the warning.

"I…I have lied to you… To everyone… My reasons for fainting have been from visions and voices in my head… Visions and voices that I have never seen or heard. Almost as if they are from another time…" Arthur steadied himself against a tree as he placed a hand to his head and closed his eyes in pain. "Recently…they have begun to overwhelm my reasoning. I am…not in control of myself."

"Then who is…?" Yao asked slowly.

"I don't know! But…I know my memories are not to be trusted. I fear they…have led me astray."

"What do you mean?" Alfred sounded more worried than before. "You…remember all the times we've been together, right?"

At this, Arthur lifted his head and looked at Alfred sadly. There were tears in his eyes, but Alfred couldn't tell if it was from pain of remorse at his keeping the truth a secret. The Queen took Alfred's hand in his and squeezed, pressing something small and hard into the palm of his hand.

"When we are apart, I am in pain, but when we are close, I do not know what to think. I lose my mind. I do not want to hurt you… I know you are important to me, but has someone manipulated me into thinking I love you? Are all of my memories fake? I do not know, and if someone can control my body this way, then it's possible you are in danger…and that I do not truly love you."

"W-what…?" Alfred whispered as his face paled. "What do you…?"

"I am sorry, my King, but…I cannot wed you."

Arthur ran again. Alfred was frozen as he watched him disappear into the gardens. He looked down into his hand. Arthur's engagement ring was there, glittering in the sunlight.

* * *

Arthur found the statue and collapsed. He was panting hard again, much like that morning when he awoke from his erotic dream. His chest felt tight and his head swam with images and heartbreak. Alfred's shocked face was the picture that kept popping up in the many memories flickering in and out of his mind. He groaned as he pushed his face into the grass.

From nearby, he heard the rustle of grass. "Your Majesty, are you okay?!"

Arthur turned his head to squint and whoever had yelled at him. He recognized the two men standing just near the rose bushes as Timo Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna, two Numbers that were close friends to Alfred. They were constantly creating new inventions with the King, such as the aeroplane, the first flying machine in Hoyle. In the recent months before the engagement, Alfred and the duo had improved on their aeroplane to be for more casual flying. Arthur hadn't been especially close to them, but he respected what they had done for the kingdom.

"Stay back!" he shouted. "I…I am not well… Do not call for help, please!"

"Tsk tsk. I told you to call us when those voices get worse."

Arthur snapped his head up. His vision cleared momentarily, and he was able to see the Jokers return for the first time in over a year. They were two men, one tall and one small, who resembled the first King of Hearts and the first Ace of Spades respectively. They wore dark clothing and seemed to have devil's tails and goat ears. When they had first appeared they also wore masks, but when they vanished, so too did the masks.

Now their faces were out for all to see. The taller Joker had pure white hair and piercing red eyes. He was always smirking with an expression that seemed to be hiding more than he let on. He had once claimed he was the true King of Hearts, but the King had disappeared hundreds of years ago. It was impossible for him to be alive. The smaller Joker resembled Arthur in a way. The first Ace of Spades had been an ancestor to the Kirkland line, but he died young, at the age of thirteen, around the same time the first King of Hearts was erased from history. He too claimed he was the man he resembled, but no one could fathom this. They all assumed they were just tricking everyone instead. The Jokers had been known through folklore to be men of tricks and chaos.

"Jokers…! This is your fault!" Arthur accused. He wanted to rise to his feet, but he couldn't feel his legs. "Take this curse from me!"

"It's not our fault," the Joker Ace said. He floated in the air near the Queen's statue with his arms behind his back. His tail wagged lazily down by his legs. "It comes from another source."

"You know of this?" Arthur asked. The Jokers nodded. "Then, I beg of you, tell me so I may free myself of this pain!"

"You released the person responsible," the Joker King said. He was leaning against the base of the statue with his arms crossed. He watched Arthur in slight amusement. "So, if anyone can find it, it's you."

"I…? How did I…?" His eyes lifted to look at the first Queen.

She was so important, through-out all of Spades' history her name rang everywhere, but no one knew why. How did she connect to Arthur and his visions? He heard her laugh and her sweet voice in many of the memories, and sometimes he knew his softening towards Alfred at the beginning had been from another person's change of heart. Did the answers truly lie with her?

"Queen Alice…," Arthur whispered. "You saved me once before by healing my King… Please… Please… Show yourself once more."

The statue hummed with magic, prompting the Jokers to hover away from it. They glanced at the two Numbers from nearby watch in awe, but paid them no real mind. They decided to fade out of sight and watch the scene from afar.

Arthur felt his magic resonate with the statue. His body glowed a light green, lighting up the statue until it glowed like a jade emerald. Then, from statue itself a ghost image of Queen Alice floated down to the grass. Her dress dropped around her and her angel wings shimmered out of sight. She looked just as she had when Arthur saw her last.

Timo and Berwald couldn't even talk as they watched from the sidelines. They hadn't heard of the Queen appearing because the Family had kept it a secret Alfred had been fatally wounded and the Queen materialized by way of magic. The Family agreed that it would probably bring up too many questions from Numbers in Spades; a headache they all could do without.

Queen Alice looked at Arthur peacefully. Just as before, she seemed to be smiling without actually doing so. It was in her green eyes behind her glasses. Her hands were clasped before her and she didn't seem at all alarmed she had been summoned once more.

Arthur felt the numbness in his body evaporate. He stood quickly, not questioning why he felt better, and stepped closer to the Queen. "Q-Queen Alice… Please… I see visions of your life, of a time long ago, and it has…consumed me. Why…? Am…Am I your reincarnation?"

Alice smiled finally and tilted her head slightly to the side. "No."

"Then…how am I seeing such things and feeling so unlike myself?"

"We have a connection," Alice replied.

"I do not…understand… Can you…help me?"

Alice lowered her head slightly, but continued to smile. She brought her hands up near her mouth, clasping them together as if she were praying. "I can…But I ask for you to do me a favor."

"Anything. Anything, as long as I can be rid of this torture!"

"Arthur!"

The Queen turned sharply and saw Alfred round a corner, much like he had before. He didn't see Alice, and instead chose to focus on Arthur. He was clutching the ring to his chest as he panted from having run the length of the gardens in search of his Queen.

"Please, don't do this! We can talk about this! Don't leave me!"

"My favor…," Alice said from behind Arthur, bringing his attention back to her. "…is to be with my beloved."

The Queen's eyes glowed a violent red as her hair flew up around her. She flew forward and, reaching a hand out, passed right through Arthur. Alfred could see as she dragged her hand through Arthur's chest and pulled out a glowing Spades symbol from his heart. Arthur fell back with the rush and collapsed onto the ground on his back. His face was ashen and his eyes, still open, were devoid of all color.

Alice held the blue Spades symbol in her hand. She looked at it with a soft smile until it faded into her body, bringing her ghostly form into a solid one. She flexed her fingers a few times and looked down at her feet.

"Arthur!" Alfred screamed. He raised his fists as if ready to fight Alice. "You! What have you done to Arthur?! I'll _kill_ you!"

Alice glanced at Alfred with a fond smile. "Oh Adonis, you always were so dramatic…"

In the same fashion as before, Alice rushed forward and was in front of Alfred as if she had actually flown through the air. She pressed in close to the King and smiled up at him. "You should just be calm, my dear."

She touched his chest with one finger. Alfred's entire body went rigid suddenly. His back straightened, his eyes hardened to a dark blue, and he stood like a knight at attention. Gone was his rage, replaced by dedication to the Queen.

"I am calm, my Queen," he said monotonously.

Timo and Berwald looked to each other in horror. In one fell swoop, Alice had stolen Arthur's life source to bring herself back to life and then brainwashed Alfred. They looked at Arthur, still lifeless on the grass. Then they looked to Alfred. He didn't notice as Alice caressed his face and freely admired him.

"Alfred! Alfred, where did you go?!" Yao ran into the scene, unable to see Alice as she was blocked by Alfred's body. "Don't run off like that! I told you I would find Arthur and- hm? Aiyah! Arthur! What's happened?! Alfred, what happened to him?!"

Yao started, but Alfred thrust an arm out in his way, almost hitting him in the face. The Jack looked at Alfred in alarm and was finally able to see Alice standing there. She studied Yao with that same smile and jovial eyes.

"W-who?! Queen Alice?!"

"I'm pleased you know who I am," she said gently. "You are the Jack, I see…"

"What did you do to Arthur and Alfred?!" Yao growled. He readied for a fight. Even without the Jack's Sword, he was still able to defend himself with his fists if need be. His father didn't want him to grow up without learning martial arts as was tradition in the Wang line. "I will protect my Family!"

Alice scoffed. She held a hand out towards Yao as her eyes steeled. "You are vile."

A blast of magic shot Yao away from the Queen. He flew through the rose bushes until he collapsed against the far wall of the Palace. His clothes had been ripped and his face, legs, and arms cut up from the thorns of the hundreds of flowers. He struggled to get back up, ignoring as he bled on the ground. The Queen was much more powerful than Arthur. She was able to attack without an aura of color signaling her magic.

Alice chuckled to herself. She turned to walk away, and Alfred followed her like a doll. But an axe slammed down just in front of her feet. She was not alarmed. Calmly, she looked to her left to see the Ace of Spades, Morgens Diederick. He was a formidable man with spiky blonde hair and cold green eyes. His ancient, black axe was the weapon that gave the Ace of Spades the terrible nickname of the "Card of Death". The Ace could kill a Number with one skilled blow. Alice still didn't seem terribly impressed.

"You…," Morgens growled. "Are trespassing and have declared war on the kingdom of Spades for attacking the Family. You are surrounded."

Alice didn't blink as the sound of hundreds of knights and mages encroached on her from all angles. She continued to smile at the Ace.

"The Ace of Spades… How fitting that you should be the first Number I see… Still so filthy a position…"

Alice began to raise a hand, when a thunderous noise from overhead startled her. Gone was the smile as she laid eyes on an aeroplane hovering above her. Timo and Berwald had stolen away to grab the lightweight machine that allowed for four travelers. Like its predecessor it was powered by steam and had wings that flapped like that of a bird's. However, this was thinner and open, without concealed seating. The passengers were to stand in the open air, holding onto railings at their sides. The controls were by way of two pedals at the driver's feet and two long levers that could be pulled back and forth to control direction.

Berwald, in front, steered the plane over Yao. Timo scrambled down onto his knees and held out a hand to the Jack.

"Your Highness, please come with us! You are not safe here!"

"But! Alfred! Arthur!" Yao looked at them worriedly. "The knights and Aces can…!"

Timo shook his head quickly. "You know you can't win! She is a Queen of Spades! Please, until things have settled!"

Yao's eyes connected with Alice's. Her sweet and pleasant demeanor had been replaced by obvious fury. She had been scared by the machine, having never seen such a thing before, but now hearing the prospect of the Jack escaping angered her. She raised a hand again, but Morgens snatched her wrist.

"Forgive me, sire," Timo said as he suddenly yanked Yao onto the plane. "Now, Berwald!"

Berwald yanked on the levers, and the plane flew up into the air suddenly. Yao watched as Alice's magic flattened the entire regiment. Alfred and Alice were the only ones left standing. Alice looked up at the sky as the plane soared higher and higher.

"We have to leave Spades now!" Timo shouted over the roar of the plane. "Her magic could still get us!"

"Got it," Berwald mumbled. He pushed the levers forward and the plane followed suit. "To Diamonds."

Yao collapsed on the ground, his emotions getting the better of him as he watched the jewel of Spades, the Palace, fade from sight. Before long, the landscape changed to that of farmland and rolling hills. There was no sign of Alice's magic following them. For now, everything seemed okay.

"Arthur…Alfred…," Yao whispered.

Timo put a hand on Yao's shoulder tentatively. "We will get them back, sire…"

Yao wiped at a tear. He couldn't lose his focus now. "Yes… I will protect my Family… We must call upon the other Families once more…"

* * *

* * *

_Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Welcome to the second act of the Book of Hoyle! Things will be much more action packed this time around, and I'm extremely excited for this act! I have had it in the works for months! So, I hope you all enjoy it as well!

If you're following my tumblr, please note there is a change now to the asks towards characters from this series. Thank you! See you at the next update!


	2. Act 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan of action.

Queen Arthur was dropped unceremoniously onto a stone pillar by Queen Alice. Behind her hovered King Alfred who stared ahead at the wall rather than actually look at something. His eyes were dulled by a grey fog caused by Alice's magic. Alice looked Arthur's limp form over with a slight sneer. At least she closed his eyes.

"Who is that?" Alfred asked monotonously.

Alice turned to regard him, her expression softening instantly. She touched his face fondly, her eyes memorizing it. "No one of importance. Now, come with me. We have much to do."

As the Queen turned to leave, Alfred's eyes hovered on Arthur's limp form. Then, he turned and followed closely behind Alice.

* * *

The Kingdom of Diamonds was vast and beautiful, and Yao enjoyed visiting whenever he came, except for one time. That one time was when Arthur had been kidnapped by the Jokers and taken to some unknown land that now no longer exists. He and Alfred had raced here, begging for their help to defeat their enemies, and now it seems Yao has come once again.

He was quiet during the trip, preferring to sit at the far end of the plane and keep to his thoughts. Berwald and Timo whispered up at the front of what to do, but they didn't share them with Yao. It was obvious he was under so much stress, and they didn't know if any words of comfort could help. Right now, it wasn't comfort he needed, but a sense of direction; a plan of action.

Again he'd been powerless to help his two friends. When Arthur had been captured, it was Alfred who fought for him. Granted, it was because the King and Queen were courting, thus driving Alfred all the more to save his beloved, but Yao felt practically useless in their endeavor. He had only been useful in reading the Land of Jokers' map, but nothing more, it felt like. Not today, not this time. It wasn't just his friends' lives in danger, but the entire kingdom of Spades. This was serious.

The landing was much smoother than the first few flights, but Yao was still slightly woozy when he touched onto solid ground. He was thankful to the two Numbers, though. Then, he realized that he and these two he hardly knew were possibly the last Spades left.

* * *

A servant ran into the Sun Room to find the Family having a pleasant flower viewing presented by Queen Lily. She had just picked the season's newest flowers in preparation for the Spades wedding. King Francis looked over mildly interested, wondering what the news could be. Servants never rushed in his palace, unless it was an emergency.

"Your Majesties," the servant started, slightly out of breath. He bowed quickly and then gestured towards the door. "The Jack of Spades, Yao Wang, has suddenly _arrived_ via the air!"

Francis raised an eyebrow. He'd heard through King Alfred's letters that they were developing a machine that could fly in the air. Wasn't it once called some kind of mechanical bird? Jack Vash, however seemed a bit put off by this sudden announcement.

"What does he want?" he asked roughly. "He didn't even send ahead to tell us he would be visiting!"

Queen Lily smiled over at her older brother. "Hopefully it is with good news about the King and Queen."

"Whatever it is just let him in." Francis waved a hand towards his servant.

Within moments, an exhausted and obviously frazzled Yao was shown inside, followed by two Numbers the Diamonds Family didn't know. The Family realized that this would not be good news at all. The three Spades were given seats before the Family, but Yao continued to stand. He quickly went into a story about what he had seen, of Arthur complaining of voices in his head, of his broken engagement (much to Lily's horror), and then of the mysterious Queen Alice appearing and controlling Alfred.

"When I left, it seemed she had defeated the majority of the Spades army," Yao finished with a loud sigh. He finally sat, grateful there was a cool glass of water waiting for him. "I worry what she has done to Arthur. I didn't see what she did to him exactly, but I believe she stole his life force. What does that mean for him? And what does she have in store for Alfred…?"

Francis had remained stoic through-out Yao's explanation. He rose and moved towards the tired Jack. He gently put a hand on his shoulder and bent down to smile at him.

"We must call upon the other Families. I doubt we can do very much on our own."

"Agreed." Vash stood suddenly. "We should all meet at _Aequalis Terra_."

Yao nodded, but then looked to the floor sadly. "I'm so worried. If that evil Queen can control Alfred…then perhaps she's gotten to the rest of the kingdom…"

"Then we better act fast," Timo said from behind the Jack.

"I will do my best." Yao stood, putting his glass back on the table. "You all head there in your carriage while the three of us fly to Hearts and Clubs. We will meet you later."

Francis smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. We will help however much as we can. Alfred and Arthur are our friends too."

"I only regret that I am unable to do much and that we must call upon the other kingdoms' help once more," Yao said sadly.

"Think nothing of it!" Francis laughed charmingly. He pat Yao's shoulder. "And you can do a lot."

"I wasn't of much use when the Jokers attacked," Yao mumbled.

"Yes you were," Vash said. "You were able to read the map of the Land of Jokers, you called us all together to form a plan with me, and you were there to fight with your King for Arthur."

Yao bit the inside of his cheek, trying to mull over what Vash had said. It was true he had done those things, but he still felt very inadequate. However, he didn't know what else more he could have done in that situation, or even in this.

"You are being helpful now," Lily piped in. "You're telling all of us this. And it's not just about Spades either, but about all of Hoyle. If that Queen can control Alfred and all of Spades, there's a chance she could spark a war between the other kingdoms."

Yao paled at such a thought. Just when Hoyle was finally recovering after the last war between Hearts and Spades, he didn't think the Numbers of the world could withstand such a thing. Even he didn't think he could go to war against his own kingdom, even if that meant saving it.

"We will meet you at _Aequalis Terra_ ," he said firmly.

* * *

After Hearts, Yao approached Clubs with much trepidation. They had been very powerful in fighting the Jokers, but that was for their own gain as well. This time around, there was no safe card to play that could make the King sway to their motives. And King Ivan, while he was a sort-of friend to Alfred, was still icy towards the rest of the Family, Yao included. There was a chance he could push him right out.

However, when the trio landed he was met by the Ace of Clubs, Natasha Braginski, the King's younger sister. She jumped before the plane with her knives at the ready, hissing like she was some feral feline. Timo shrieked, prompting Berwald to jump in front of him protectively. Yao rushed in front with his hands out to try and stop anything from escalating out of control.

" _Aiyah_! Please don't! Mistress Natasha! It is I, Jack of Spades Yao Wang! Please, I have come to meet with your brother!"

Natasha kept her knives aimed at the group as she studied them carefully. "You did not send a formal invitation, nor did you come by normal methods. Also, you bring strangers to see my brother? How am I to know for sure?"

"Because this is an emergency," Yao explained, his hands still up in defense. "I have already seen the King of Hearts and of Diamonds. They are all on their way to meet at the _Aequalis Terra_."

"You have no proof of you who are," the Ace growled.

"I know the details of the incident with the Jokers kidnapping the Queens," Yao said as he lowered his hands. "Details which were never released to the public."

The four kingdoms thought it best to not explain everything to the public, fearing that many would question their rule if these creatures could show up and attack so. It was amazing that there was very little backlash in the first place, but the Numbers were more concerned about the fate of their kingdom than knowing the specifics. However, the Aces were let in on the information in case the Jokers should ever return.

Natasha eventually relaxed. She put her knives away and, after glancing at Timo and Berwald, showed Yao inside. There, Yao explained the situation to the Clubs Family as he had before with Hearts and Diamonds. Elizaveta, on her throne next to Ivan, looked horrified at the news. She, like the rest of the monarchs, had been eager for the wedding, and personally enjoyed thinking up scenarios of the royal couple with Queen Kiku and Queen Lily.

After the Jokers incident, the Queens all stayed in close contact and often sent letters to one another. Elizaveta hadn't heard anything negative from the Spades Queen, and regularly enjoyed receiving his letters of how excited he was to soon be married to the man he loved. Her feelings overwhelmed her at the thought of Arthur looking at Alfred and telling him he would not marry him. There was no doubt in her mind that Arthur did it to protect his beloved, but that it hurt him too.

"I want to help," she declared suddenly. "Arthur is my friend, and we can't allow anyone to control someone else like that, let alone an entire kingdom."

"But it is merely speculation that Queen Alice is controlling the Spades Numbers," Roderich said smoothly. "I am worried as much as you, Eli, but let's not be hasty. That might be what Alice is counting on."

" _Da_ , I think she wants all of us there like the Jokers did for some big event," Ivan said.

Yao shook his head. "I do not know what her intentions are, but she seemed to be only focused on Alfred and the entirety of Spades."

"But you were all with her for a few moments before you fled, yes?" Ivan asked. Yao nodded slowly. "Then how do you know?"

"I don't, and that's the scary thing. Rather than thinking it's a trap, think that it'll be a mistake if we don't launch an attack to liberate Spades. If she can control the King of Spades, just think of what she could do with the King of Hearts or Diamonds, or even you, Your Majesty."

Ivan thought this over for a few moments, never changing his expression, and watching Yao. Then, he smiled slowly, his purple eyes making Yao shiver. Suddenly, he smiled and the tension eased off. Yao felt much more relaxed.

"You know, you have an ace up your sleeve," Ivan said slowly. Yao frowned at this.

"I'm afraid the Ace of Spades has fallen to Alice," he started, but Ivan cut him off.

" _Nyet_ , not of Spades…" Ivan smirked. "The Ace of Clubs."

Yao tensed as he turned to look at Natasha. The King must be joking if he thought Yao would trust that woman with anything of value in Spades, especially fighting for it. But then, he remembered when they had first visited Clubs so long ago. Ivan was especially interested in Tolys, Alfred's personal servant. It was revealed that Tolys had once been the Ace of Clubs, only dropping the title and moving to Spades after a nasty fight between him and the King of Clubs, effectively ending their friendship.

"You mean Tolys?" Yao asked.

"He is still in Spades," Timo said from behind the Jack.

Yao turned with hope in his eyes. "Yes! And if we can get into the kingdom without being noticed, we can have Tolys be an inside man for us! He can get all of my information on Alice and let us know what her plans are. I had just started researching her when the engagement was announced, so I was unable to look further as I was helping with the arrangement."

The Jack turned to regard the King once again. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for giving me this idea! Do we have your help in this matter?"

Ivan smiled widely until his teeth showed. " _Da_ , and I will make arrangements with your King once he is free of how he will pay me back for this."

"Ivan…," Elizaveta murmured.

"I was only making a joke," the King chuckled. Somehow, Yao didn't buy this.

As the Spades trio flew off to _Aequalis Terra_ , Yao was talking with Timo about how they should infiltrate the kingdom without being noticed. Surely a plane like theirs would be easily spotted, and they doubted that they could step foot in the kingdom without Alice's magic affecting them.

"King Alfred once told me about the other Families' powers," Timo said. He blushed when Yao looked at him in surprise. "I know, I'm not to know, but His Majesty truly trusts us."

"What did he tell you exactly?" Yao asked.

"Well, doesn't the Queen of Diamonds have the ability to create illusions?"

Yao's eyes sparked as Timo's unsaid idea rushed into his head. " _Shi_! If we have her with us, she can disguise us like the background as we fly in. Hopefully, Alice won't notice the sound, or if she does, she won't be able to find us."

"Who can go in?" Berwald mumbled from the front. "If Lily leaves, we can be seen."

"Oh, yeah, that's true…," Timo mumbled.

"Jack Feliciano has speed," Yao said, smiling. "If he agrees to come along, then we can have him run inside and find Tolys. All we need is the King's agreement."

* * *

"Absolutely not," King Ludwig said sternly. He stood between Yao and his Jack with his arms crossed and an intimidating look on his face. The Spades trio had met up with the Hearts Family halfway to _Aequalis Terra_ where they had taken a small break to rest. "You will not take Feliciano near that place, and then let him go off on his own. He hasn't had enough training."

"Training?" Yao asked.

"Yes," Ludwig replied. "Now that we know he has some powers, I've begun training him to be better at it."

"This is the perfect time to know if he's ready then," Yao said happily. "Please, Your Majesty. We cannot leave the plane, and when Queen Lily is with us, we can remain hidden."

"And what if Alice gets him?" Ludwig growled. "What then?"

"Veh, Ludwig?" Feliciano poked his head around the King's side. He looked at Yao, and then smiled. "Let me go with him. I wasn't of much help last time. I want to help."

Ludwig didn't move. His eyes were locked on Yao as if the Jack were about to snatch Feliciano away. "But…"

"Please? I'm worried about everyone. Wouldn't you do this if I was taken?"

That made Ludwig turn. He frowned, unsure if what he should say or do. Yao hovered in the back and tried not to watch. It was common knowledge now that the two were a couple, especially since Yao had his conversation with Feliciano upon their first meeting. But it wasn't their being together that made Yao suddenly uncomfortable.

He recalled seeing Alfred and Arthur often looking at each other the same way. Yao tried hard to make sure they didn't sneak off to kiss so much, but sometimes he would allow it. They always looked like they had a secret they conveyed through looks and soft touches alone. Who was Yao to get in the way of that? While he had no feeling of jealousy or even resentment at the fact he was still single while two men younger than him were engaged, whenever he saw them enjoying a world that was entirely theirs, his heart clenched in a way that wished he could have a love like that.

"Fine," Ludwig said after a moment. "You may go."

Yao sighed in relief. Feliciano kissed Ludwig's cheek as a thank you before rushing to Yao's side. Queen Kiku, who had been watching from the background, waved his farewell while laughing.

"Be careful," he called. "And if you get scared, run right back to Yao!"

Hopefully that won't happen, Yao thought dimly.

* * *

"You want to take my sister near that psycho Queen?!" Vash shouted. Yao was more afraid of this man than the King of Clubs. He didn't try to look intimidated, but it probably meant very little to Vash as he gripped his rifle tightly. "You are not getting her anywhere CLOSE to that country! Not unless I'm around!"

"Vash, please," Yao tried. "She is the only way we can get in without being detected. And she will never leave our sides. I give you my word."

"I don't like this!" Vash began to pace about. Yao was reminded of Ludwig's reaction and thought that perhaps Lily would speak up on her own behalf. However, she looked just as nervous as her older brother. There was a good chance she would not say she favored going with Yao and the others.

"Queen Lily," Yao started. "I know you were scared to be on your own when the Jokers attacked, but you can be so helpful now. It can be with your magic that we can help our friends."

The queen still looked nervous, but then King Francis stepped forward. "Go with him, Lily."

"But Francis…"

"Lily, did you not once tell your brother and me that you want to be a great queen some day? To do that, you have to start somewhere. You cannot rely on me or your brother anymore. You have to become the queen you want to be." Francis put a hand on Lily's shoulder, but smiled over at Vash. "Your brother knows this too, but he is just scared."

Vash's face reddened at this. While he was prone to explode at anyone over anything, he could hardly raise his voice to his King. Quickly, he averted his eyes to look at the aeroplane. Then, "Wait! There can't be anyone else on that plane! It won't support all of the weight."

Yao turned to look too. He doubted the petite queen could really add that much weight, however he didn't want to risk it. The thought of falling through the air terrified him to no end.

"One of you has to stay!" Vash shouted, pointing at Timo and Berwald.

Berwald put an arm around Timo, pulling him close while simultaneously glaring darkly at the jack. He didn't care at all that he was a foreign monarch. "He's m' wife."

"Wife?"

Yao realized that for all the time he had spent with the two Spades in the span of the last two days, he actually knew very little about them. The most he knew was Timo, a Four, was the former financial advisor to the late King of Spades, but was removed when he and Berwald discovered the Lords of Parliament were stealing money from the government. Recently, he hid his Number to dally in inventions and the like with Berwald, whom Yao assumed was just his close friend. Now it made sense.

Again, there was love in the air, and Yao had to watch it be separated. Timo pat Berwald's hand as he moved away from him. His husband gave him a chaste kiss and murmured something, having that same look to his eyes as Alfred and Arthur that pained Yao.

He missed his only friends.

" _Are they still picking on you?" Alfred asked. He crouched down low to Yao's side, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I can't believe this… You're the Jack…"_

" _Honestly, have these men no respect?" Arthur put a hand on Yao's shoulder, squeezing it fondly. "Fear not, Yao. As Queen, I shall deal with them myself."_

" _Haha! And don't leave me out! No one physically and emotionally harms my friends and gets away with it!"_

"Sire?" Yao, surprised to see Timo standing before him, snapped out of his thoughts. He was smiling hesitantly up at the Jack. "Did you hear me?"

"Um, no, sorry. What?"

"I volunteered to stay. Berwald can fly a lot better than me, and it will be reassurance for Jack Vash with his sister going into Spades if I am here." It seemed like Timo was making an effort not to look past Yao at his husband. Yao could feel the man's intense gaze on his back.

"O-oh. Thank you." Yao nodded, backing towards the plane. "We will be back by tomorrow, hopefully with good news."

Queen Lily looked at her brother, and then she rushed after Yao, not sparing a glance in fear she might just lose all courage to keep going. She greeted Feliciano who proceeded to chatter in her ear about flying and the wonders of being in the air.

"It's like all of your problems are nothing once you're up in the air!" he said happily.

Lily looked down at her lap, fiddling with her golden dress. She seemed to capture everyone's thoughts in saying, "If only this was all nothing…"

* * *

In the dark, someone woke up.

"Hello…?"

But there was no one to answer him.

* * *

* * *

_Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Apologies for not updating sooner. I've been suffering from migraines due to weather changes, that and…a friend lent me his PS3 and all of his Sonic games. So, I've been suffering from nostalgia too (MY CHILDHOOD!).

This chapter was still a bit rushed, I think, so I do apologize for that. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, if you haven't already, please read Gold and Blue as it is another cardverse series that will update parallel with Hoyle. Thanks everyone!


	3. Act 2.3

Spades looked more or less normal up in the air, but there was one large determining factor alerted Yao to know something was wrong. Everything was quiet. The fields were devoid of Tens, the streets empty of Eights and Sevens, and all of the towns had become ghost towns. Even Lily and Feliciano shivered at how still everything was.

"Where is everyone?" Feliciano murmured.

"I don't know," Yao whispered in reply. He rubbed his arms as if he were cold. "Lily, now might be good to use your magic. We don't want to alert anyone we're coming."

Lily held up her flower staff wordlessly. Yellow sparks shot out from its tip, covering the plane and its inhabitants in a fine film that discolored everything outside. Lily herself looked normal, but her eyes had a firm focus to it that normally wasn't there. She remained silent and still the remainder of the trip. Yao didn't know how long her illusions lasted and doubted they covered noise. He calculated what he would do if the filter vanished. However, the queen was a Zwigli. They were known for their toughness, and with Vash for a brother, there was a good chance Lily was just as resilient as he.

Now, Feliciano was another matter entirely. The Vargas line had once been highly reputable with Feliciano's grandfather as Jack. However, once he fell in battle, everything about the Jack of Hearts changed for the worse. Feliciano's father remained nameless in history due to his inability to make a decision during the battle between Spades that resulted in Alfred's father's death. Then, once he came to pass, Feliciano's older brother, Lovino, was to take the position next. But it passed him once it was revealed that not only was Lovino married, but he was married to a man; the Ace of Hearts.

Feliciano had not been raised to be a Jack, and many said he was unfit for the role. His relationship with King Ludwig could be his downfall, much like his brother's, should it ever become public. Hearts, while lenient on Number order, was strict in matters of religion. A Jack of Hearts was to take a vow of chastity as they were the highest priests in their kingdom, and marry him/herself to God. Even courting could be seen as too risqué. It was no wonder Feliciano was so fearful of his relationship after watching the scorning reaction from the Hearts citizens for his brother's marriage.

Yao tentatively asked, "How is your brother, Feliciano?"

"He's great!" The Jack beamed at Yao. "He and Antonio are enjoying their life together."

Briefly, Yao wondered if there was ever any animosity between the two for Lovino's decision. He had left for his own reasons, happy with his life, and leaving his younger, inexperienced brother with a life that was not his own. It was almost as if he had stolen everything from Feliciano, including a life to be openly happy with his beloved. They could always be close, but never together.

"And you two get along all right?" Yao initially felt bad for asking, but he had nothing else to talk about at the moment. Of course, mentioning marriage made him think of Alfred and Arthur again.

Feliciano smiled with no hint of malice or resentment. "He's my brother."

Yao didn't know how to respond to that. He had never been close to anyone before meeting Alfred and Arthur, and he didn't have siblings. His own family ties were estranged due to his dislike of studying. That kind of reply felt too foreign to him. As they flew closer to their destination, Yao curled into his mind and stayed quiet, thinking over the weight of Feliciano's words.

The Jack noticed this. "Are you close to anyone?"

"Alfred and Arthur were the first," Yao replied quietly.

Feliciano frowned sadly. "There's no one you like?"

Yao smiled briefly. "I'm constantly consumed with a desire to learn everything. Courting is the last thing on my mind."

"That's when it'll happen!" Feliciano laughed, patting Yao's back.

"We're close," Berwald mumbled from the front.

Yao looked over and saw the Palace, still standing and looking just the same as when he left it. Quickly, he pulled a piece of parchment and quill (a Jack's tools of trade) from his sleeves. He began to scribble down a map of the ground floor.

"This is the Grand Library. I doubt the Queen will be there, so that will be the main place to go. I'll need as many parchments, books, and rolls as you can grab. All will be in old Hoylian." Yao pointed at three different rooms. "Stay clear of the Throne Room, the Queen's Chambers, and the basement where she'll probably be practicing magic."

Feliciano gulped audibly. He took the map and folded it up, slipping it into his pocket to not lose it. Berwald steered the plane to land just shy of the Palace walls. They might be invisible, but the plane still made a lot of sound and was sure to alert someone of their arrival. Everyone waited in case someone came out to check. Yao noticed, however, that the city's normal electricity of the people had vanished, leaving a vacuum of silence in its wake.

Then, he noticed Lily. The Queen was still rigid, but her hand had begun shaking and her eyes were starting to bulge. Blood had turned her face red, but now it was slowly changing to purple as if she were holding her breath. Yao leaned over close to Lily, but dared not touch her.

"Lily, will you be all right?" Yao whispered.

She nodded only once, but that did little to quell Yao's worry. Before he could press the matter further, the sound of knights marching grew closer. The group held their breath as Morgans and a band of Aces trotted out towards them. Morgans had his axe, the lethal Ace of Spades' weapon that could kill anyone with one blow. Queen Alice was not fooling around, even for just a survey of the area.

All of the Aces' eyes were glazed over much like Alfred's. They had been right in assuming Alice's magic had spread to others. Morgans looked around, carefully studying the area, but he looked past the group multiple times without a reaction. Yao's eyes darted to Lily. She remained the same, but it looked as if she were ready to faint if she kept going. Yao worried his lower lip.

Morgans turned around to address the Aces. "Let's go."

They all followed him. Their stomping eventually faded away in the distance. Yao sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging. He put a hand tentatively on Lily's shoulder.

"Lily, it's okay. Please, you'll faint otherwise."

"But…," Lily said, straining her voice to speak without moving her jaw. "…If…we're…seen…"

Berwald stood up from his seat to sit beside Lily. His stone cold face startled Yao, but his eyes were gentle. He put a hand on Lily's wand and lowered it until it was resting in her lap. Then, he pulled the Queen against his chest in a comforting hug. She was sweating and drops of perspiration had trickled down her brow. But the hug worked, and she relaxed into the embrace. The sheer film over them faded.

They only had a limited amount of time now.

Yao turned to Feliciano urgently. "You have to go. Grab as many things as you can in the Library. Make sure they're in Old Hoylian. And try to find Tolys if you can."

Feliciano was growing nervous. He looked at Lily. She was panting and her eyes were closed as a look of obvious pain and discomfort had scrunched up her face. The Jack's fears subsided.

"Lily did so much for us, and Berwald flew us here." Feliciano smiled bravely. "I'll do it."

* * *

The darkness was relentless. No light could be seen in the limitless expanse. Arthur had been walking slowly in, what he believed was, the same direction, arms outstretched before him in hopes of finding something. Again, he found himself in a world without time, and worse, without Alfred.

Somehow, the lack of a clock ticking and his constant movement compared to his restraints made him all the more emotional. He tried to recall what happened before he woke up in hopes of calming himself down, but that only fueled his desperation to flee or cry or both. The most he remembered seeing was Alfred breaking when Arthur called off their engagement. Had that brought him here? Was he delusional? Whenever he felt close to understanding something, he was always pushed back.

All he knew was he had to get home. So he kept walking.

* * *

Feliciano kept close to the walls, only running when he thought he heard someone. His speed could only come in short bursts before he grew tired. That, and he often didn't know where he was going. He lost visibility the faster he went, and more often than not he ran into walls. However, the image of an exhausted Lily and the knowledge that so many people counted on him, pushed the Jack to keep going.

So far he hadn't run into a single soul. The Palace was just as quiet as the rest of Spades. Feliciano had managed to find the Grand Library, but spared no time admiring it. He gathered as many books, scrolls, and rolls of parchments into his arms as he could, double checking that they were in a language he didn't know. He assumed that was what Yao needed.

The Jack hurried back to the plane, but halfway there he realized he was lost. He turned around, looked down the corridor, and realized someone was at the other end. Feliciano froze. A brunette Spades was standing there, holding a tray, and most certainly staring at him. Feliciano backed away hurriedly, but he stumbled over his own two feet and dropped the scrolls and books.

"Ve! Oh no! P-please don't hurt me!" Feliciano cried.

The servant was running towards Feliciano now. The Jack scrambled to grab as many rolls as he could, but the man had descended upon him. Fearing that he might be attacked, Feliciano huddled into a ball with his arms over his head as he began to cry.

"Excuse me, but are you the Jack of Hearts?" There was no pain and the man sounded gentle.

"Ve…?" Feliciano dropped his hands and looked up. The servant had a curious smile. "You…know who I am?"

The servant's smile widened. "Yes! My Kind did an impression of you after your first meeting. I remember he said you made that 've' noise!

"You're not under the Queen's spell?" Feliciano asked.

"I am not a Spades at heart. I am from Clubs originally, and the Queen does not know."

Feliciano jumped up, seemingly revitalized. "You're Tolys!"

"Yes?" Tolys' smile faded at the sudden excitement of the Jack.

" _Fantastico!_ Please, come with me! Jack Yao wants to talk with you!" Feliciano bent to collect the scrolls into his arms.

Tolys started. "T-The Jack?! Oh thank goodness! He's okay!"

"Yes, now come with me!" Feliciano grabbed Tolys' arm.

They made it back to the plane shortly afterwards, much to Tolys' chagrin. The poor man was dizzy after having run so fast, amazed he was even able to keep up. He nearly collapsed against the plane to regain his balance.

"J-Jack Yao!" he exclaimed happily. "Oh, Sire, it is _wonderful_ to know you escaped!"

Yao took the books and scrolls from Feliciano, thanking him quickly. He turned to Tolys and quickly explained the situation with the other Families. As he spoke, Tolys looked over at Queen Lily, worried for her exhausted state.

"Sorry, excuse me Sire," Tolys said suddenly. "I will be right back."

The man ran back inside. Unlike the others, he didn't have to hide, so he was much quicker to return. When he appeared again, he was holding a tray with a pitcher of water and glasses for everyone. The two Jacks, Lily, and Berwald took them appreciatively. Tolys removed a cloth from his cuff and dipped it into the water. He then handed it to the Queen.

"You look like you need something to help with the heat," he said with a warm smile. Lily blushed slightly, taking the cloth and wiping her brow with it. "It's good to see some color in your face, Your Highness."

Yao smiled at Lily in relief, but turned back to Tolys quickly. "We're running out of time. Please, Tolys, can you tell me what has happened to Spades?"

Tolys grew somber at this. He put the tray down on the ground. "Queen Alice has used her magic to take over everyone's minds. She doesn't want anyone leaving the kingdom, so they're all shut inside. The crops are wilting, none of the animals are being fed, and the people are slowly starving to death. But Alice doesn't care! She holes herself up in the basement with King Alfred and is working on some plan. I fear it'll start with us here at the Palace."

"What of Arthur?" Yao asked. "Is he okay?"

Tolys nodded. "As far as I can tell he's still alive, but just barely. Alice doesn't look in on him, but… Alfred does."

"He does?!" Feliciano leaned over in excitement. "Maybe he still remembers Arthur!?"

"It's possible," Tolys murmured. "But he doesn't do anything. He just goes in to look at him, and then leaves. But… What can we do?"

"We need you to keep an eye on her for us," Yao said. He handed back the glass, signaling for everyone to do the same. "We have to get back to _Aequalis Terra_ to meet with the other Families and then we'll return to discuss our plan with you. If she does anything, the next time we return, you must tell us."

Tolys nodded vigorously. "Of course, Sire. Please, take care flying."

"We'll be back," Yao promised.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: And now they have an inside man! Hoo hoo! What will happen next?! :D


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposition.

Tolys was a great actor, and Queen Alice was none the wiser that one of her servants was a Club; the Ace of Clubs even. In truth, Tolys knew that the Queen didn't care about any of her stolen subjects, and locked herself up in the dungeon. That left the Club free to gather all of the papers and books on her history for Yao. The Jack hadn't yet returned, but he knew it was only a matter of time. The people would start to die if something wasn't done soon. For all Tolys knew, Alice hadn't instructed them to even eat without her permission.

 _So then, why is Alfred acting on his own?_ Tolys thought as he slid along the side of the wall, peering around the corner to watch as the King walked down the hallway, alone. It was rare the King left Alice's side given her extreme watch over him, and yet he went to see Arthur twice a day without fail. Tolys recorded every time and realized a strange pattern. He'd have to be patient to tell Yao, however, to see if his findings were conclusive.

* * *

Yao ran a hand through his hair as he worried on his lower lip. He had been rereading the same scroll for fifteen minutes and couldn't come up with any better way to explain his findings to everyone. They had been waiting for two days for the Jack to finish his research. During that time, Vash and Rocerich worked on a plan of attack should there be a call for an invasion. Upon hearing about the group's return, Vash jumped right into action.

"If she can control all of Spades so easily, just think of what she'll do to us!" he yelled. "We have to take charge!"

"W-wait!" Yao pleaded. "Please! If we go in and attack, it might harm Arthur or Alfred, or worse, all of Spades. Please, just give me time to read all of this information. Maybe I can find something to prevent anyone from getting hurt."

But now Yao knew he was at a loss, and Vash's plan might very well be the answer.

He walked out to the Grand Hall where the Families sat and waited. How strange it was to know that he was alone here. Of course there were Timo and Berwald, but they weren't permitted in the Grand Hall as it was for Families only, and he didn't know them well enough. He didn't feel comfortable with anyone.

"We have to go back and get Arthur's body," Yao said as he took a seat at the long table, facing the rest of the royals. "If we can get him away from Alice, I believe her power will weaken. That is why she keeps him there."

"How do you know for sure?" Ludwig asked slowly. "Didn't you say that Alfred checks on Arthur?"

Yao nodded. "Perhaps that is just a way to keep that connection. Why else would Alice let the King out of her sight?"

"You're going to take Feliciano and Lily again?" Elizaveta asked. Yao nodded. She sighed and said, "I wish I could come… I want to _do_ something."

"You will, in time," Yao assured. "For now, we have to fly to see Tolys and have him bring us Arthur's body."

For some reason, Yao felt Ivan's eyes watching him too closely as he spoke. He glanced over, surprised to see the King eyeing him suspiciously. Did he not trust his word? He was the only royal other than Yao able to read Old Hoyalian, but he hadn't laid eyes on any of the papers. Yao had barely left his study, only coming out to relieve himself and eat. Sleep was a forgone conclusion, and even resting his eyes meant Alice was gaining time on torturing Spades more.

All the Jack thought about was how to prevent just one Spade from dying. What if that one Spade was his father or his mother? What if it was Alfred or Arthur? Even if it was a child in some remote county, if he could save them, he would.

* * *

Tolys was relieved when he heard the aeroplane in the distance. He was serving Alice when the faintly humming engine steadily grew louder and closer. The Queen clutched at Alfred's arm, looking about the room in fear. Tolys wanted to smile, happy to know modern technology was her weak point, but he refrained.

"What is that horrid sound?" Alice asked breathlessly. She rose from her throne and waved a hand out towards the door. "Ace! Appear!"

Like magic, Morgans burst through the door, his axe in hand. His stoic expression, however, remained the same.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"See to that nasty noise. It has returned. I don't want those wretched Queens and that stupid Jack invading this castle!"

Morgans bowed deeply. "Yes, Your Majesty."

He left, and Tolys was soon dismissed after that. He hovered near the doorway for a moment.

"You don't have to fear," Alfred said. "I will protect you, my Queen."

Alice sighed happily, almost as if she were swooning. "Oh, Adonis. I know you will."

Tolys furrowed his brow. How could a woman of such black magic and treachery change into a weak, love-sick girl in a matter of seconds? Before Tolys could think on the matter anymore, he rushed off to meet with Yao.

They had landed in the same spot as before, only it was well hidden by Lily's magic. The previous trip allowed them to know when to start using Lily's illusions, and prevented her from overdoing it like last time. Yao was grateful to see Tolys was still all right, and ready with new information. He relayed all he had found out about Alfred seeing Arthur, but had nothing new regarding Alice. She was a hard woman to follow when Tolys was meant to be playing a mind-controlled servant and the guards that protected her knew he shouldn't be near her unless he was summoned.

Nevertheless, Yao looked satisfied. "Good work, Tolys. Spades is eternally in your debt."

"I just want to free the King and Queen and return Spades to its glory."

"I need you and Feliciano to retrieve Arthur's body," Yao said. He glanced at the Jack of Hearts, now more confidently than he had before. "I think if we can get him away, then Alice might weaken."

"But what of Alfred?" Tolys asked. "He visits twice a day. He's about to go and see him now, actually."

"We should go!" Feliciano chirped. He grabbed Tolys' wrist suddenly, and then sped off into the castle.

The Jack had greatly improved from the last time. He was less likely to run into walls, and even remembered where the Grand Library was. However, Tolys quickly informed him that the room where Arthur was currently being held was in a high tower. They'd have to hurry if they were hoping to catch anything the King might do.

It took careful maneuvering as Morgans and his knights were still searching for the loud sound from the plane, but Feliciano was victorious in reaching the tallest tower in the castle with Tolys. He sat down to catch his breath, while the Club snuck over to the doorway. He peered inside and saw Alfred standing by Arthur.

That's all he did. He stood there, staring down at his still limp form, and did nothing. Tolys frowned. He had expected him to touch him, or have some kind of light envelop them that was a sure sign that Alice had a magical link between the two, but there was nothing. Then, the King turned, and left the room. Tolys had scuttled back to Feliciano.

"Did he do anything?"

Tolys shook his head in disappointment. "All this time I thought… Oh well. Let's get Arthur. Jack Yao is waiting for us."

The duo crept into the room, surprised to see the door had been left open. There was no security over the fallen Queen, as if Alice cared so little for him, she didn't mind if anyone waltzed in and snatched him. Tolys was growing nervous at Yao's plan. The Queen wouldn't let something so valuable be so unguarded, would she?

Arthur's face ashen and his breathing was soft. If he didn't have such a troubled expression on his face, leftover from when he fell, Tolys might believe the Queen was merely sleeping. How he wished it to be true, and a simple kiss from the King might reawaken him, but this was not a story from a fairytale. It wasn't that easy.

Tolys and Feliciano picked the Queen up easily. He was very light for a man his age, and the two knew it was because he hadn't eaten in a week. Even if he was a magical bond to Alice, if he didn't eat or get fluids in him, he'd die naturally.

They hurried back to the plane with Feliciano holding Arthur and Tolys keeping a grip on the back of the Jack's pink jacket, and arrived with little difficulty. It was easier when all of the knights had gone off to the opposite side of the castle.

Yao gently took Arthur into his arms, only to stop suddenly. "Is he…crying?"

Everyone gathered around to look. A small tear dripped down from his left eye, followed by a second and a third, and then one from his right eye. Tolys and Yao looked at each other.

"You should go, Sire." He pushed Arthur into Yao's arms. "Go before the knights return. Oh, and I found one more scroll. It looks to be the oldest."

Yao nodded and smiled, although it didn't meet his eyes. "Thank you, Tolys."

Tolys stood back, only to see the plane vanish. He could still hear the royals behind the veil of Lily's magic, but it was odd that they couldn't be seen. The Queen's illusions were flawless. He smiled in relief knowing that the group would get out of Spades safetly, and at least three Spades still were in control of themselves.

"Oh my, what's this?"

Tolys spun around. Queen Alice stood with her knights and Aces grouped around her. Tolys felt they were unnecessary given that the Queen alone was threatening enough as it is. She was smiling and didn't seem malicious, but there was an inner darkness to her green eyes that said otherwise. Tolys didn't stand down.

"How are you still independent?" the Queen asked pleasantly.

Tolys straightened up, assuming his old warrior role. "I am the Ace of Clubs, Tolys Laurinaitis, and humble servant to King Alfred Jones."

"An Ace you say?" Alice's smile turned sinister, and her eyes flashed as if she were about to play a fun game. "I had no idea that Aces had fallen to become servants in this world."

"It is voluntary as I admire the King's late father and wish to serve his son," Tolys said proudly.

"It matters not to me why you chose to be such a low class, but no matter." A green glow began to swarm around her being as the wind picked up under her dress and fluttered her hair about her. "I shall see to it that you prove yourself an Ace before I make you submit to being _my_ servant."

Tolys smiled, accepting her challenge.

* * *

Yao ran a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time. It was three in the morning, long since the Families and servants had left for sleep, but the Jack remained to pour over the books. He had been wrong; Alice wasn't weaker, Arthur was. It hadn't even been a full day since Arthur had been taken from Spades, and already his condition had worsened considerably. Where he was pale before, now his skin took on a light blue hue, and his body temperature though lukewarm in Spades had fallen to a dangerously low cold. And he was still crying.

"Is it because he misses Alfred? Do you think he knows?" Lily had asked on their flight back.

"I don't know…," Yao had said, and he still didn't.

By all accounts, Arthur should be dead. His spirit had been stolen, causing his heart to start dying, and after a week he should be rotting like any other corpse. It was as if he lived off of borrowed time, and now he was running out of it. Moving him had been the worst idea. It was that guilt that kept Yao up so late.

He was so immersed in his work that he was startled when someone put a cup of warm tea down near him. He looked up to see Ivan smiling at him.

"Your Majesty, what're you doing awake?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "It seems being awake at this hour is a common thing. If you can be, why can't I?"

Yao's lips twitched, and then he yawned. "You made tea?"

"It should help." Ivan's eyes lingered on a piece of parchment for too long. Yao quickly scrambled for it, but Ivan only smiled wider. "Why don't you tell them the truth?"

"No," Yao said sternly. "There can't be sympathy. Alice is not of this time, and Arthur is running out of his. The longer she stays, the worse it'll become. Alfred is in grave danger."

"She will start soon?" Ivan asked, nodding at a different roll.

Yao sighed in agitation. "Why do you ask when it seems you already have read everything?"

"You came for my help," Ivan said. "Was it wrong of me to assume that by my being the only other person to read old Hoyalian that I should read what you have as well to add an extra pair of eyes?"

Now Yao was flushing in embarrassment. "N-no…"

"Then, I have a proposition for you!" Ivan pulled a weathered scroll from his jacket and held it out to Yao. "This is an ancient scroll from Clubs' founding. It was given to the first Queen of Clubs in a trade as a thank you for her support in the Incident involving the Black Lady. It is your missing link you've been searching for."

"What is the proposition?" Yao asked as he eyed the paper.

"I want you to do something for me."

Yao took a step back, now watching Ivan warily. "What is it?"

"You ask so much from me." Ivan was enjoying teasing Yao. "I will tell you after you agree."

"You already have made me promise for a future favor in exchange for your help," Yao started.

"That is for King Alfred," Ivan said quickly. "This is for you."

Yao hesitated. He feared what Ivan could be scheming. More trade agreements? Secrets about Spades? He could ask about anything given how much Yao knew. Because of his thirst for knowledge, Yao had become a Jack of all Trades in the matters of information. But the longer he stalled, the closer Arthur and Alfred came to their intense danger.

"I will agree on the condition that it does not jeopardize my kingdom," Yao said finally.

Ivan chuckled. "Good."

He handed the scroll over. Yao opened it, ignoring the way his heart pounded and how sweaty his palms had become, and quickly read the paper. His eyes grew larger the longer he read. Ivan hovered nearby to watch.

Yao dropped the scroll in alarm. "I was a fool! Hurry! Wake the Families! We have to get Arthur to Alfred right away!"

Ivan held a hand up. "First, my end of the agreement."

Yao looked at the Clubs King incredulously. "Now?!"

"It is urgent."

"Fine!" Yao threw his hands up in the air.

"First, I want to see you with your hair down."

The request was harmless enough, but it echoed in Yao's ears. He felt his face grow hot. Slowly, he reached to untie the band holding up his ebony hair. It fell down around his shoulders and framed his face. The tension in and around his head ebbed away.

Ivan looked pleased. "Now, I want you to sleep."

"But-!"

"No, you agreed."

"I understand that I have promised, but my King and Queen-"

"Can wait," Ivan interrupted sharply. "They'd hate to see you in this state. If you won't honor my deal, then do it for them."

Again, Yao was still. He then noticed the tea Ivan had brought; chamomile. This had been Ivan's intention all along. Knowing this did little to soothe Yao's frazzled nerves.

"Fine," Yao sighed. Ivan smiled widely until his teeth showed. "We leave at dawn. Arthur cannot be away from Alfred any longer."

"Understood," Ivan said. "Vash and Roderich have already come up with multiple plans of attack, so we shall agree which will work best."

"We?"

"Oh yes, my final part of the agreement is that you and I must work together, seeing as you and I know the most of the true situation at hand."

Yao was fearful again. He couldn't trust the Clubs King, and the idea that he and Ivan even _shared_ something was frightening enough as it is. However, there was little he could do. He had made a promise, and if he was to save Arthur and Alfred, the least he could do was put himself in an uncomfortable situation with a man he wasn't even sure he liked.

* * *

_Arthur walked in the dark, until his hand found a wall. Then, he found a doorknob._

* * *

* * *

_Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Oh, we're getting to our fighting chapters! I hope you enjoy what's to come. >3


	5. Act 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight.

_Arthur stood in the darkness crying. It all hurt too much, and he didn't want to go on. He crouched low on the floor in hopes of curling away from all of the pain. Then, he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw a figure standing nearby._

* * *

Yao had little time to explain everything to the other Families as he worried about Arthur's failing health. Timo and Berwald watched over their Queen through-out night, but there was nothing they could do to prevent his falling temperature. Stranger still, he hadn't stopped crying.

They all agreed that the trek must be on horseback as there wasn't enough room on the aeroplane for everyone, and no one wanted to take the risk of having to fly one Family in, leave them alone in Spades while the others were fetched. It was longer this way, but much safer given all of the unknown factors of Alice's magic. If they pushed their horses, stopping for only food and water, they could arrive in Capital in two days. Yao was just grateful that none of the Families argued for their carriages to come along.

King Ludwig suggested that they bring their Aces to help with the fighting, but Queen Elizaveta reminded him that the Aces were in charge of their kingdoms when the Families were out of kingdom and they were at war.

"This isn't war," Feliciano said.

Vash snorted. "Yes it is. An entire kingdom has been overtaken, the King captured and the Queen incapacitated, the other kingdoms are possibly in danger of this Queen attacking us, and we've devised a full on invasion plan. How is this _not_ a war?"

"Because it's a rescue mission," the Jack replied simply. Vash sighed exasperatedly.

"It doesn't matter what it is," Elizaveta said sternly. "We have to get going."

The ride was long and not many in the company spoke. Timo and Berwalrd were ordered by Yao to stay behind as they were the last Spades left that were still in control of their minds, and hopefully those still stuck in Spades hadn't starved to death yet. No one had solved the issue of Yao's supposed inability to walk in Spades. Perhaps he'd be fine as long as he remained on horseback, they all thought. Although it seemed silly, it was their only plausible plan at the moment.

As the sun descended and everyone began to fall asleep, Yao remained awake long past midnight as many thoughts racked his brain. What if his mind was overtaken by Alice and he turned against the other Families? Would they be able to defend themselves against all of Spades? It was risky enough taking on the Queen while she controlled all of the Numbers, Aces, and King, but to then have the Jack attack the Families while they were on their own was nearly suicidal. Yao shuddered to think what would happen should Alice summon the entire kingdom onto their small brigade; it would be a massacre.

Despite knowing all of these possible deadly ends, the Families hardly asked any questions when they heard Alfred and Arthur were in trouble. They dropped everything they were doing, all of the preparations they had for the wedding and perhaps for their own lives, and came at once to the call. They came out of friendship and love and maybe even in hopes of gaining something, but either way, they came. And they were ready to fight, again. Yao knew it wasn't completely out of selflessness as the fall of Spades could mean their kingdoms would be under attack, but it was his only saving solace on his nerves. He was already very wary of Ivan and what he could possibly want to ask Alfred once this mess was over, and yet the King continued to be kind to him.

Out of everyone, Kiku seemed to be the most sincere in his worry for Alfred and Arthur. He hovered over Arthur's body often and touched his skin regularly, possibly in vain hopes it had warmed. Yao had caught him many times rereading old letters from Alfred, smiling to himself in remembrance.

And that was what chilled Yao to think; the worst scenario: even if they defeated Alice, there was no possible way of returning Alfred and Arthur, or all of Spades, back to their original selves. They might die, or their minds might never revert back to free will.

The wind rustling the trees sounded like voices. Yao looked up at the stars, but saw they were covered by passing clouds. It was the first time he'd allowed himself to think about his family. His father had been at Palace when Alice attacked. What had she done to him? What about his mother and his younger siblings? Were they safe? Had they begun to starve like the rest of Spades?

"You don't look so good," came a soft voice.

Yao was startled from his thoughts. He brushed a stray tear away, and then looked around wildly.

"Are you worried?"

None of the Family members were awake.

"I thought you were going to puke."

There were two voices now, and they came from above. Yao looked to the trees to find the two Jokers sitting on the branches. Instinctively, Yao moved closer to Arthur who was resting on the grass near him and Elizaveta. Multiple blankets had been draped over him in hopes of fighting off the cold night air.

"Do you worry?" the smaller Joker asked.

"For Arthur's safety when you are near, yes," Yao replied sharply.

"We have no use for that Queen anymore," the taller Joker said. Yao looked at the other Queens sleeping peacefully. "Or any of those."

"Queen Alice…?" At this, the Jokers smiled deviously with sharp teeth to give themselves a nightmare-ish look. "Why?"

"Revenge."

"For what?"

The Jokers vanished, only to reappear again near Yao. They never touched the ground, but instead chose to hover just above the tips of the grass blades. The taller Joker whipped his demonic tail at Yao. The Jack felt something slick slide down his body and then settle into his skin. He leapt up in alarm, but the Jokers remained impassive.

"We have given you a shield against Alice's magic," the small Joker said. "You won't have to worry anymore."

Yao hesitated. "Why should I believe you?"

The taller Joker frowned and crossed his arms. "Look, none of you are really a match for us, especially if we were serious. We had plenty of time to do so in our realm. We have reasons for doing things."

"We're not insane," the smaller Joker supplied.

"Then state your reasons," Yao said.

The Jokers grinned far too widely again. "You'll see!"

"Jokers," Yao started, nervous they would vanish before he had a chance to ask them a question that had been on his mind for some time. "If you have the power to defeat Alice or help Alfred and Arthur, then please, do so."

The taller Joker grew solemn. "That isn't our job."

"Then what is it?" Yao asked quietly.

"You'll see," the duo repeated in unison. Yao frowned, annoyed. "But, we helped, so that's all!"

The wind blew then, taking their vapor-like forms with it. Their laughter bounced off of the dark woods until it too faded away. Yao felt his heart in his ears as his adrenaline receded. He double checked everyone was still asleep. Everything seemed to be just as before; as though the Jokers had never been there. Yao felt his body become heavy with sleep now that his heart rate had returned to normal.

Finally, he slept.

* * *

Queen Alice knew something was different when she awoke, but she brushed it off.

"My Queen," Alfred said suddenly from her side. "Why do you cry?"

Alice touched a hand to her cheek, surprised at the cold wet feeling on her fingers.

* * *

The Families agreed that they would ride into Capital and dismount just outside of the palace walls. They would try a sneak attack, using Kiku's balls as fake grenades to lob at the Aces and Knights patrolling the area. Once they were distracted by the smoke, everyone would follow Yao's lead inside. By now, Alice would be ready and waiting for them.

"She was reported to be a flashy woman who loved to show off. She'd want an audience. She'll either be in the Throne Room or out in the Stadium, but given that the Stadium wasn't built until the Fifth Reign, I don't think she knows where it is as it's not officially on Palace grounds," Yao had explained while they mapped out their plan of attack. "She'll be in the Throne Room. The Queen was a lover of dancing."

"What if she's not and she gets the upper hand on us?" Ivan had asked.

"Then I will go in first to attack," Yao had said. Some had started to protest, but he put up a hand. "I'm not finished. I will go in first to attack while you stay outside. If it is a trap or some sort, then we shall try a different approach. The goal is to stop Alice. We will worry about my safety later. I will not budge on this issue."

The first part of the plan had gone smoothly. Kiku threw his weapons over the walls. Everyone waited until the smoke began to rise over the top, and they could hear the Knights and Aces hurrying to see what was causing the problem. Then, they slipped in through the servant's entrance into the kitchen where Yao knew the servant's passages to just outside the Throne Room. Everyone waited quietly until they heard Yao signal it was safe to follow.

Walking down the deserted halls and hearing his footsteps echo back to him was a chilling feeling. All he saw were afternoons when he would see Alfred and Arthur and talk to them, or days when the other scholars would chase him with their taunts and jeers until Alfred would protect him, or evenings when they would host grand parties and Yao truly felt important in the world. He craved for that normalcy to come back, even though he originally had protested against it so.

The Throne Room was empty, save for one woman standing on the dais on the far end of the room. She had replaced the portrait of Alfred, Arthur, and Yao with a faded, old portrait; the one from the First Reign. Unlike the present day portrait where Alfred sat in the center, Queen Alice was in the front with a small smile and gentle eyes, her hands folded on her lap and a blue fan peeking out from underneath her long, slender fingers. Behind her stood a mirror image of a slightly older Alfred, only he had no cowlick and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. He had a hand on the back of Alice's chair and he stared firmly at whoever looked at the portrait. Off to the side, near Alice was a small Asian woman with black hair pulled up into buns on the side of her head. Like the King, she wasn't smiling as well, but there was a brighter hue to her eyes than King Adonis. This was the first Jack of Spades, Meiling.

Queen Alice turned around to face Yao. She was smiling expectantly. She held a fan in her hand, just like in the portrait. Knowing her magic, it truly was the fan from long ago. Everything she wore was as if she had just stepped out of the portrait, out of the past, without missing a moment in time.

"You have stolen time!" Yao exclaimed. "You are killing Arthur with your magic so that you could stay alive! I'm here to take it back, and to take back Alfred and this kingdom!"

The Queen only blinked in reply. She flipped out her fan to wave it in front of her face a few times before closing it again.

"Are you trying to resurrect the dead King Adonis with Alfred's life force?!" Yao shouted.

"Oh my, someone is nosy," Alice started. Her eyes began to glow green. "Just like your traitorous counterpart, Meiling!"

Yao felt the ground under his feet fall away as he was lifted high into the air. Alice waved her hand, and with it went Yao, right to the back wall where he hit a vase and slammed hard into the wall. It knocked the wind out of his breath, but he was able to get back up. Suddenly, a sword landed at his feet; the Jack's Sword.

"I will not fight unfairly," Alice said. "I will have you use your traitor's weapon on me, as your counterpart did long ago."

"You had to be stopped." Yao picked up his weapon without hesitation. "You are not a stable person, Alice!"

"Do not talk so casually to me!" Alice used her magic to throw vases and cutlery at Yao.

The Jack dodged the knives and forks easily, twisting and turning his body every which way. He used his sword to swipe at the vases that came hurtling towards him. They shattered into pieces, and water splashed onto the ground at his feet. Then, one of the thrones flew towards him. Yao jumped into the air, landing just right on the armrest, and launching himself out and over the room until he landed at the steps of the dais. Alice had stopped her attack to watch him. She was still smiling.

"You are agile, just as she was."

Yao held his sword up above his head in a high arc, spreading his legs out and crouching down as if ready to pounce. His eyes were trained on the Queen before him, awaiting her next attack. He barely seemed tired.

"I have been trained to defend my kingdom, and my Family."

"Then why would you betray?" Alice asked. Her eyes began to glow again. "Why bring all of these Kings and Queens here when you could just face me alone?"

"I am alone," Yao said, not willing to bring in the other Families.

"Oh, Yao." Alice shook her head as if disappointed. "I captured your little spy, the Ace of Clubs. With my _persuading_ , he told me everything. You have called upon the other kingdoms, just as in the past, and are trying to defeat me. For what purpose?"

"To save Spades!"

Alice laughed hauntingly. "When I am through with _your_ King and return _mine_ to his rightful place, then Spades will be saved. Don't you see? Adonis is the only King of Spades, as I am the only Queen. We will remain immortal forever."

"Is that why you controlled time and brought yourself here?" Yao growled.

"I had no dealings with time. It seems Hoyle is in my favor and all of the Cards have gathered here." Alice waved another hand.

The doors to the Throne Room slammed shut. Yao turned sharply, dropping his guard, and allowing Alice to smack him from behind with a burst of magical fire. He cried out as the pain lashed at his back. He fell to one knee and dropped his sword. The doors burst open again with the Kings and Queens prepared to attack.

Ivan was first to strike, using an attack of his own where he summoned up a small tornado of ice and wind that barreled through the room towards the dais. Yao rolled out of the way. Alice's magic shielded her and it was easily deflected. Then, Ludwig used his large sword to charge the Queen, but she lifted her nose as if disgusted.

With a snap of her fingers, a man came from seemingly nowhere and smashed into the ground just before Alice, effectively stopping Ludwig. The man had landed so hard that it created a small dent in the marble floor. Yao stood up, staring in shock as Alfred lifted his body. His eyes were glazed over and he moved stiffly. In his hands was the King's Sword.

"My King, it seems I am under attack," Alice said all too playfully. "Protect me."

Alfred gripped the sword suddenly. He threw all of his weight into swinging down at the spot where Ludwig was. The King of Hearts dodged the blow by scrambling out of the way. If he had remained, his body would have been crushed under the immense weight of Alfred's super strength; the true strength of the King of Spades.

"You see, the King of Spades is truly the protector of this kingdom. That is all a King is needed for," Alice said as she watched from her throne. She took to sitting and watching. "He shall protect me and this kingdom against _all_ who try to fight."

Alfred rushed Ludwig, swinging his sword wildly and smashing up the floor with every missed hit. Kiku threw his ball at Alfred, smacking him in the head and making him stumble. Elizaveta and Francis used this opportunity to come sliding up to him with their own weapons, the Queen a sword and the King a rapier. The duo had an elegant way of fighting, much unlike Alfred and Ludwig who were far too clunky in their movements.

However, Alfred was able to block them with precise movements. He ducked and swerved and dodged all of their attacks, only to turn and punch them far across the room. One hit and the two were seriously injured. Alfred's super strength was enough to break bones and crush organs.

Yao leapt up in alarm. "Stop! Alice, stop! You'll kill them!"

"That is the point!" Alice laughed. She waved her hands out as if she were conducting an orchestra. "Now keep fighting and amuse me until you stop breathing!"

A sharp wind tore through the room with a shrill, piercing shriek. Alfred turned to look as a wall of ice towered over him. Slowly, the ice formed a human hand that reached down to grab him. Still by the doorway stood Ivan, only now his eyes were an icy shade of blue and his staff's crowning jewel glowed brightly with magic. He pushed his ice down on Alice who had summoned her own shields to protect Alfred and herself.

The King jumped up and used his sword like a baseball bat to hit the icicles down on the Kings and Queens. They all lifted their arms to protect themselves. Alice then teleported Alfred over to land right in front of Ivan. The King of Clubs had only a moment to react before Alfred aimed a punch right in the King's gut. The large man fell to one knee, and then Alfred struck again with his fist, only this time on Ivan's spine. There was a sickening crack that echoed in the room. Ivan's magic vanished instantly.

"AH!" Ivan cried out.

Yao gripped his sword and charged at Alice. "Enough! Leave them alone!"

Alice turned on Yao and suspended him in the air. She looked ugly as she rose from her throne. "Silence."

She threw him across the room once again, and now Kiku came at Alice. He only had a ball, but he used that to catch the Queen off guard. His real weapon was in his hand-to-hand combat. He kicked and punched and tried his hardest to land just one hit on Alice, but she was too agile and too fast. Her magic sped up her movements just enough. Yao ran back to her with his fists and kicks and sword, joining in the fray with Kiku.

Meanwhile, Alfred was still fighting with his sword against the two Kings and Elizaveta. He turned rapidly, swinging all around him as he turned in a small circle to block all of their attacks.

Alice screamed, "ENOUGH!" and she sent Kiku and Yao flying back off of her dais. She looked out at Alfred and, with another glow from her eyes and a wave of her hand, the King held his sword up and then slammed it down hard enough to shatter the floor beneath him.

Everyone in the room but Alice and Alfred stumbled to the ground from the shock like that of an earthquake. Alice turned on Yao, her eyes a fierce red. She pushed Kiku out of the way as if he were trash. A long, blue whip materialized in her hands as she strode up to Yao. His back was to her, and she struck.

He cried out in pain as the whip tore clear through his clothes and ripped his skin. She struck again and again until the sounds of his cries and her whip filled the room. No one could do anything but watch in horror, and Alfred was still awaiting more instructions from the Queen before he continued to attack.

Kiku rushed between Yao and Alice, using his arm to block the whip and grab onto it until it broke the skin of his palm. "Stop this! Leave him alone!"

"He is a traitor of the worst kind! He must pay for _her_ sins!" Alice seethed. "You shall die too! My King, kill everyone! Now!"

Alfred slowly rose to his feet, his sword rising in the air, until the sound of a gunshot startled everyone. Alice, having never heard such a noise before, turned sharply in alarm. Alfred stumbled on his spot, and then tried to raise his sword again, but another gunshot had him falling to his knees. Blood began to form on Alfred's pants just above his knees. Alice looked around and saw Vash standing by the doorway with his gun. He pulled back the release and grinned having just shot Alfred in his thighs.

Alice narrowed her eyes, and as she raised her hand to use her magic on the Jack, she suddenly turned to thrust out at a spot right behind Alfred. There was a ripple effect in the air as Lily, Roderich, and Feliciano materialized out of nothing. Roderich was carrying Arthur while Feliciano rushed him and Lily, who had been using her illusions to mask them, right to Alfred. Alice's magic had not only made them appear, but it had frozen them to the spot, and they stared at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"You think making that useless Queen touch my Adonis will break the spell?" Alice asked. She began to cackle as a spell began to form in her hands. "You don't know my magic!"

The attacked flew through the air towards the frozen group, but Francis and Elizaveta jumped between the two Jacks and two Queens, their swords causing Alice's magic to ricochet off of their blades. Alice attacked again, but her magic was easily avoided by the pair's graceful moves. She grew frustrated and began shouting obscenities.

"Why don't you all just fucking die?! You're useless, all of you! Don't you know that I have the ability to live forever?! I can keep stealing time as long as that pathetic man is out! I will steal that soul from that King and revive my Adonis! We will rule forever! And your kingdoms shall perish!"

Alice managed to finally hit the King and Queen who had been dancing around her. Her magic still had the others frozen, and as she turned to smile triumphantly at them, a sword was thrust right through her chest. She choked out a sound of surprise, seeing Alfred holding his sword as he glared at her murderously. Just to the side, behind him, were the triumphant faces of Lily, Roderich, and Feliciano. Lily's illusions that Alice had frozen faded away.

Alfred pulled his sword out of Alice and she began to fall backwards. He cast her once last hateful look before going over to take Arthur from Roderich's arms. Alice watched, tears slipping from her eyes, as Alfred, her Adonis copy, turned his back on her and leave. Her hopes and aspirations had been destroyed, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Just three chapters left. Action is hard for me, so I hope everything went all right. The theme music I used as the inspiration for this chapter is _The Kraken_ from the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack. Thanks everyone!


	6. Act 2.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation.

_A/N:_ This chapter is better read while listening to the song "The Life and Death of Amy Pond". The song is on my FST which can be found on my writing journal (kokoro2 at livejournal).

* * *

_In the dark, someone woke up._

" _Hello…?"_

_But there was no one to answer him._

Arthur sat up rubbing his head and looking around. As far as his eye could see it was dark. It was hard for the Queen to even see a hand in front of his face. He stood up, checking to see if all of his limbs were okay and that he was still intact. Memories of what happened before he woke up were vague. However, he remembered the horrified look on Alfred's face when he had told him that they shouldn't marry.

It was an ugly thought to know that he had caused such sadness in his King's life, even if it felt like the right thing to do. Not only had he lied to Alfred and Yao since his coronation about the voices and images in his head, but he had started to truly feel guilty about whether or not he was even in love. Those images were not just random flashes of something, but rather they were memories.

Yes, Alice, the first Queen of Spades. She had spoken to him and quelled his anger multiple times upon Alfred and Arthur's initial meeting. It was because of her that he smiled so sincerely when Alfred looked at him expectantly, why he had softened his heart to the man despite his original dislike, and he felt that it was because of her that he had fallen in love with the King. He couldn't put that on Alfred. It would be based on someone else's idea of him, and could eventually die out over time.

And yet, Arthur wondered just who this idea was that Alice had cemented into his mind.

_Arthur walked in the dark, until his hand found a wall. Then, he found a doorknob._

He turned the knob. A bright light blinded him momentarily. The smell of fresh air and grass and roses surprised Arthur. He looked around and knew instantly he was in Palace's gardens.

"Oh, I must have been sent here by the Jokers…," Arthur muttered to himself.

Yes, the Jokers. He remembered them suddenly. Those cruel, sadistic men that seemed to be on a mission. They spoke so often of revenge and a plan.

Arthur sighed as he wondered what he would do now. If he had just passed out again from his strange visions, then he still had to deal with a broken hearted Alfred and a confused kingdom. First, he'd have to address the other Families and his own kingdoms as to the sudden change. Then, he'd tackle talking to Alfred. Somehow, fighting the Jokers seemed so much easier than doing the second act. Of course, there was always the third act; restarting a relationship he wasn't sure he was able to truly be a part of.

It was then that Arthur realized that this part of the gardens were new. All of the surrounding area looked freshly dug, as if the groundskeepers were planting new trees. Upon further inspection, however, Arthur realized they were roses. More roses for the garden.

"Who are you?" Arthur was startled and turned sharply at the unfamiliar voice with an accent similar to his. A small, young blonde girl was staring at him with suspicious green eyes behind blue framed glasses. Her hair was up in pigtails and she wore a blue, puffy dress that was certainly not of Arthur's time. On her head was a glittering, blue tiara.

"Oh, hello," Arthur said pleasantly. He bent down to one knee and smiled in a friendly manner.

The girl wasn't impressed. "Who are you and how did you get in here? You are on royal grounds."

"Forgive me. My name is Arthur."

The girl turned her nose up in a way that reminded the Queen of how he once was. _Before I met Alfred_ , he reminded himself. "Have you no manners?" The girl's voice brought Arthur back to the present. "I am the White Princess, soon to be the first Queen of Spades, Alice!"

 _Alice?!_ Arthur felt his heart thunder in his chest at seeing such a young version of the Queen he so often thought about. She wasn't wearing her glasses just yet, but those green eyes were the same. He knew she wasn't some girl playing a prank on him. "Y-Your Highness, please forgive my rudeness. I have never seen you before, that is all. I was temporarily confused."

"Hmph, well, you're forgiven. I am a merciful Queen." Arthur smiled. She seemed to be a child that acted older than she really was. Arthur thought it was because she had to grow up so quickly due to her position. Then again, health declined faster in this era, so she was probably already regarded as a teenager in Arthur's time even if she would now be considered younger than ten.

"Forgive me once more, Your Highness, but you are awfully young to become a queen."

Alice smiled, and suddenly a blue fan appeared in her hand. She waved it in front of her face lazily and said, "Such a young peasant such as yourself could not possibly being to comprehend the delicate situation at hand. It is understandable. The Black and White Kingdoms are splitting into four now to preserve the multitude of traditions and religions. As the treaty between my parents and the King and Queen of Black Kingdom has stated, White shall become Spades and Diamonds whereas Black will be Clubs and Hearts. And as the Queen is the most powerful Piece in the land, she has decreed that I be the strongest Face Card."

Arthur was amazed. In all of his history lessons and the many hours of learning about Hoyle he had never heard of these kingdoms. He always wondered how the Four Kingdoms had come about, but to have been born from two others, and at the same time, was a shock to his system.

"Will you have a King?" Arthur asked, thinking of Adonis.

Alice grimaced. "A King is a useless Piece, almost more so than a Pawn. No, I will have no need." Alice grew solemn then. "My mother and father will sacrifice themselves so that I may inherit all of their magical abilities."

Arthur frowned. "To lose your family and then become a Queen…"

"I'll be fine!" Alice declared. She fanned herself as if that prevented all pain from latching onto her. Somehow, Arthur highly doubted it.

Arthur thought a moment. "If I may be bold, I feel you need a King. Not to make you feel inferior to someone or that you need him, but because of what he would bring to your rule. He is a constant companion. Someone you will come to greatly rely on for not just political matters, but perhaps that of great intimacy and friendship. And a Jack, a trusted advisor to the Crown. Surely, a powerful trio such as a Queen, King, and Jack would make this new kingdom of Spades a truly powerful force."

Alice seemed to consider his words as much as any eight-year old could.

"I don't know. There's no one I would want to spend my life with."

Arthur wondered what such a thought was like. She was young, yes, but even at a young age Arthur desperately wanted friends and someone special to be with for all of his days. He had been handed away from his family at nearly Alice's age to a group of mages-in-training that ridiculed him for no reason, and then was mistreated through-out his youth. As the days wore on to years, Arthur lost hope of such a dream ever becoming reality, and yet he still clung to the desire of actually making it far with someone.

Perhaps Alice was the same in that regard.

"Princess Alice!" Arthur and Alice turned to see a young boy with a wooden sword come running up. He wore a helmet that was two sizes too large rattle around on his head. Arthur laughed into his hand.

Without even looking for him, Arthur had found a young Adonis. He had a striking resemblance to Alfred, right down to his bright, innocent blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and confident smile. The only thing missing was Alfred's cowlick; Adonis didn't have it. He was only slightly older than Alice, probably by a year or two, and had many teeth missing and cuts and bruises on his face. When he stopped before the princess, his helmet visor slammed close right in his face. Arthur snorted.

"You cannot leave my sight, Your Highness," Adonis said breathlessly. He lifted the visor to size Arthur up. "There are too…many dangerous people lurking about. And as your official protector…"

"Adonis," Alice snapped. The young boy winced at her harsh tone. "You are _not_ my protector! Now leave me alone! I can manage just fine!"

The princess gathered her dress and, with one final snuff of her nose to Arthur, she turned and left. Adonis looked Arthur up and down once more, and then wasted little time trailing after the future Queen. Arthur wondered if Adonis had any inkling of his future with the girl, and if he told him what it would do to change his mind knowing that she would soon lose her mind.

 _But why did she lose it?_ Arthur wondered. She was perfectly sane just then, albeit a little rude, but she was a princess from a different time.

Arthur looked about thinking where he should go next. If he was truly in the past, as he really doubted he was, then the best thing to do was to go back to the start and figure out a different direction. Or so he thought.

He wandered back to the door where he had come out of. It was connected to a small building that probably housed equipment for the construction on the garden. It was strange to think that it was actually larger on the inside than on the out.

Arthur stepped into the darkness, and the door instantly slammed shut. He jumped, turning, and tried to open the door again. It was locked. Arthur began to breathe heavily. He held his hands out to find the walls of the shed, but it was just as expansive as it had been a few moments ago. How silly of him to believe that it really was just a dream, another vision, when in reality Arthur had truly walked into Alice's past.

 _Her memories?_ Arthur thought.

He realized he had strayed too far away from the doorway and the wall it was attached to. He began to panic again. That had been the only true thing in this void, aside from him, and he had left it. After a few moments of blindly wandering about in a frenzy, he slammed right into the wall. He tried the door, but it was still locked.

Careful to not leave the wall, Arthur began to slide along it. If there was one door, perhaps there was another.

He talked to himself, just as he had done when he was kidnapped by the Jokers. He talked about what was possibly happening, that there was no way he had somehow gone through time and it was all just a dream by Alice. Maybe he was in her mind and the doors were symbolic somehow. Maybe he was in his own mind.

"How did Alice even attach herself to me?" he said aloud. "Her magic could have done so automatically upon our first meeting. Oh dear, what if I alerted history? No, wait, this isn't time travel. There is no such thing."

Certain of his opinion, Arthur continued to walk in the dark for another door. There was a sudden noise as Arthur's hand finally found another doorknob. He feared that it was the same one and that he had just gone in a circle, but when he twisted it in his hand, it was unlocked.

He wasn't outside this time, but in the halls of Palace. It was the same as in his time, only there were candles on the walls and not the electricity from steam power like in Arthur's. He was still in Alice's time, it seemed.

"Your Majesty!" Arthur turned, hoping that was Alfred, but it was Adonis. Again, he was chasing after Alice.

"Adonis, leave me be!" Alice hissed. She was older now, more like that of a young teenager, and she was handling large books in her pale, thin arms. "I am perfectly capable of carrying around my own books!"

"But, I could carry those for you!" Adonis offered.

It was quiet sad to see the man who would become the first King of Spades act like a pathetic puppy following the Queen around. Arthur then realized it wasn't so different from his and Alfred's relationship when they first began to know one another. A small smile wormed its way on his face as he watched.

"Adonis, I am studying my magic. These are books full of powerful spells. If I cannot carry them, then how do you think I will be able to master them?"

By now Adonis had caught up to the Queen and was matching her brisk stride. Luckily his longer legs made it easier for him. "Magic and physical strength have nothing in common."

"Stamina," Alice said sharply. "One must have it in order to do either one. I need to build up my stamina."

"But you work too hard, my Queen."

Arthur felt a hard thud in his chest at the term of endearment. Alfred had called him that many times. When they kissed he would whisper it as his eyes lingered on his lips for a moment, fingers in his hair, and then he'd smile. Now, however, Adonis said it simply as a formal name for Alice's statue.

Sighing loudly, Alice brushed aside a strand of hair. "And you're not making it any easier! Just, go outside and butt heads with that Peter bloke some more. He has this folly of an idea in his head that he's the strongest warrior in Spades. What is it he calls himself?"

"An Ace," Adonis replied. "A Card that protects the royal Face Card."

Alice clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Absurd. As if I need any help."

"Then…how about a friend?" Adonis offered. Alice faltered in her steps a bit. Briefly, Arthur wondered if she was thinking back on what he had told her when she was a child. "If you do not wish for me to be of help to you or protect you, then I would like to talk with you."

Alice scoffed at this. She waved her hand and Adonis stopped walking. He struggled to move, but his feet were stuck to the ground by a green light. The boy could only watch the girl's retreating back.

Arthur felt that this memory had come to an end, so he stepped back into the doorway. It slammed closed again, and locked. It took him a shorter amount of time to find the next door, and he quickly opened it.

Again, he was in the Palace, and Alice was reading by a window. He noticed a single red rose in her lap. There was a knock at Alice's door, and she called for her servant to answer.

"Sir Adonis is here, Ma'am," the servant said as she stepped aside. Adonis strode inside with a wide smile.

Arthur was struck by how much different he looked now. Before he was in rather plain clothes, but still of a nice material for the time. He guessed that Adonis was a low, land-owning noble of the time. Surely he was high enough to be in the Queen's presence, but not high enough to be granted any royalties. Now, however, that seemed to have changed. He wore a flashy tunic and carried himself with a certain confident swagger that hadn't been there before.

Alice put her book down and regarded him. He stopped to bow formally. When he noticed the rose on her lap, he smiled smugly. "It seems you favor my gift?"

Alice didn't look the rose. "You only offer it to me as a sign of gratitude for my kindness to you."

"And what splendid kindness, indeed; land near the sea and fertile farmland to the west. I don't think a single rose is good enough to show my appreciation."

Alice held up a hand. "Please do not lavish me in gifts as my suitors have. It is tiresome."

Adonis' smile widened. "Only because you do not care for them. You hold my rose, yet you ignore all of the other gifts given to you."

There was a terse moment in which Alice and Adonis stared at each other in the eye, but both had different expressions. Adonis' was one of pure confidence and strength. Arthur wondered if he thought he was winning over the Queen. Alice's, however, was a more calculated look. Then, she narrowed her eyes and stood up. The rose fell to the ground.

"Do you think you can even _attempt_ to woo me?" she hissed. Adonis ducked his head. His smile was gone. "You are a lowly Card that has just happened to find my favor due to our meeting of when I was a child. That can change all too easily if I so wish. My giving you land does not grant you any more specialties in my court, and I shall not have you trying anything to gain more."

"Your Majesty, what are you implying?" Adonis asked. He raised his head just slightly so he could look at her face.

"You are vying to be a King are you not?" Alice looked out her window. "I do not need a king. I do not need to marry. Leave me be."

Adonis hesitated, but eventually left. Arthur felt that there was still left to discuss, but with Alice's dismissal Adonis couldn't voice it. Alice waited until the door closed to resume her reading. The rose lay forgotten on the floor.

Another door opened. Arthur was outside in the gardens on a sunny, spring day. Alice was sitting on a blanket with a plate of food to her side, a teapot and teacup floating in the air before her, and a book in her hand. It didn't look to be that much time later, whereas before it was obvious Alice wasn't a teenager anymore. Arthur placed her in her early twenties now.

The sound of grass being walked on behind Arthur caused him skitter away so he would remain hidden. Thinking it was Adonis again, Arthur was surprised to see a young Chinese woman with ebony hair wrapped into buns on her head storm up to the Queen. She gave Alice a curt bow.

"Alice, your Number system is too illogical!" she yelled. Alice was still reading her book. "The Pieces are frustrated with this! No one quite understands why they have to be a Five or an Eight when they were fine being just a Piece, like everyone else!"

"Jack Meiling, you speak too boldly," Alice said calmly. She closed her book and placed it back in her lap. She remained seated as she looked up at her Jack. "You may be familiar with me, but please do not say my name with such informality."

Meiling threw her hands up in the air. "Now is not the time for manners! The kingdom is in an uproar! You have not wed, there is still no heir to the throne, relations with Hearts deteriorate every day, and you have decided to implement a class system! It is crucial for you to take matters in a different direction. Placing Pieces into a tier like this will only cause the entire House to crumble."

Alice sighed. "Meiling, if the people are all equal, then what authority do I have over them? The Chess system was in effect when my mother and father ruled as the all-important Chess Pieces. However, now I am considered a Piece like them. I have lost some of my power in that sense. There is no harm in my righting the balance of order in this kingdom. In time, the Numbers shall learn to adjust to this system."

"And what of your sending Adonis away?" Meiling asked sharply. "This wouldn't happen to coincide with each other, would it?" Alice remained quiet, but there was a coldness to her eyes that appeared at the mention of Adonis. "Do you fear he will reject you as Queen and try to overcome you?"

"Don't be a fool," Alice said. "I wouldn't create such a thorough restructure of my kingdom for a simple _boy_ like Adonis. No, I sent him away for he was trying to woo me when he has no place to do so."

Meiling held her hands akimbo and frowned. "Then it is clear you do not understand that man at all, despite how long you have been together. If Adonis was serious in his desire to take the throne or overpower you, then he would do it. He is not a man to be reckoned with, Alice. You have seen him in battle. A man that fights so ruthlessly with such a vicious power is not one that is as kind on the inside as he may seem."

"That is enough!" Alice snapped. The teapot and teacup crashed to the ground. Meiling jumped back in alarm. "I shall not have you speaking of other people in such a way when they are not here to defend themselves. And my Number system shall go on as planned. The Numbers will have to learn to accept this, otherwise they do not need a ruler and this kingdom shall perish. As for matters with Hearts, if it truly worsening then why not pay their Jack a visit and smooth things over? That is your _job_ is it not?"

Meiling nodded tensely. She bowed and mumbled a farewell before rushing away. Arthur could see the Jack leaving with more anger than when she had arrived. However, looking at Arthur, he could clearly see the Queen was flustered. She didn't use her magic to clean up the mess, and with a wave of her hand, a rose appeared in her hands.

"Am I making a mistake…?"

The next door brought Arthur to his first winter in the Palace. It was snowing outside, but it was surprisingly warm on the inside; most likely due to Alice's magic. Soft laughter from one of the chambers drifted down the corridors. Arthur followed it until he was just outside of Alice's antechamber. Her door was ajar, and he took to watching through the crack.

Adonis had returned, and it seemed he was still in high favor with Alice. While he sat on the floor at her feet, she sat on a plush, blue chair beside him. They shared a bottle of wine as a large fire crackled near them in the fireplace.

"It was quite dreary to be without you at Court," Alice said serenely. "But after the mess with the Numbers died down and Meiling has yet to return from Hearts, I thought it was best. No more silly notions in your head?"

Adonis smirked, but shook his head. "No Ma'am. None."

"Good."

Adonis stood and moved to his sack that lay on the floor near the door. Arthur managed to not be seen by him, but having the man come so up close made Arthur's throat constrict. He and Alfred looked remarkably identical now.

"While away from Court, I found I had much free time to ponder about my inventions," Adonis started. He pulled out a small item wrapped in blue cloth. "I wanted to give you something upon my arrival to thank you for returning me to the Palace."

He rejoined Alice's side. She chuckled and sipped at her wine. "Are you still going on with your strange inventions? You have such an imagination." Adonis simply smiled and handed Alice the gift. "What is this? What did you make me?"

"Open and see, Your Majesty. I hope you like it."

The Queen put her glass down, and then unwrapped the cloth. She gasped when she saw a golden, Spades shaped watch sparkle in the firelight. It was the King's Watch; the very same one Alfred would have in his hands upon their coronation. Alice almost looked horrified at seeing the thing.

Adonis picked it up and held it from its chain before Alice. "It is a watch. After talking to some of the greatest minds in Hoyle, I have created this device as a means to tell time, just like our sun dials."

"You…harnessed time?" Alice asked breathlessly.

"No, I simply managed to make it more understandable for Numbers to understand. And it is yours." Alice looked up in awe. "I don't think any Hoylian can ever truly grasp the full ability of time, even you my Queen. It is something that is forever meant to be elusive to our minds. If anyone tried to chase such a concept, they might just go insane."

The relationship between Adonis and Alice had begun to change when a war broke out. Meiling had returned home in shame, but Alice did not reprimand her as the Jack had feared. Rather, she rallied the Knights to her cause to defend the kingdom. Rather than deal with what has already been done, it was best that she deal with what was happening now.

Meiling was kept at Court for her invaluable tactician skills. Alice pulled her aside one night and used her magic to increase some her wisdom. Arthur watched in shock, wondering if that was how the Jack constantly received such thirst for knowledge upon coronation.

"Your Majesty…?" Meiling started, clearly in just as much surprise.

Alice smiled. "We cannot muck up again, can we? I trust you shall do well in your future endeavors."

"O-of course!" Meiling smiled proudly. But then, it fell. "Sadly, Your Majesty, Adonis has volunteered to fight."

Alice scoffed at this. "He is hardly a fit soldier."

"He is our second most capable Number, and you know it. Next to Peter, he is the strongest in Spades. If he goes, he will be a valuable part of our Hand. The war would be more likely to go in our favor, especially if you made him a Knight."

Sweat appeared on Alice's brow at the thought. "I…I don't believe he is ready."

"He does," Meiling said earnestly. "Alice, I know he is dear to you, though you might deny it, but he is a worthy man to fight for you and our kingdom. If you can trust me with this much wit, then trust him with his brawn."

Adonis was to leave in the early morning with his Hand. The Numbers from the nearby villages and towns had come to see the Knights off. Adonis was alone as he watched all of the others embrace someone they cared for. He smiled to himself in fondness, despite the loneliness hidden in his eyes. Arthur may not personally know Adonis, but he knew Alfred, and he knew how to read his eyes all too well.

"Something troubling you, Adonis?" The man turned and smiled to see Queen Alice approaching him almost tentatively. "You must keep your focus if you are to go out and fight Hearts."

Adonis smirked bravely. "I will not fail, if it is to protect you, my Queen." Then, he pulled from under his armor a single rose. "Please, do not forget me. I will return."

The Queen took it without hesitation and smiled openly. "I will hold you to that promise."

Arthur watched as Alice waited. She was patient on the outside, bustling about the Palace and reading all of the news that traveled back to her, and many admired her strength. However, Arthur got to see the other side of the Queen. When she was alone she worried about the outcome of the war, and sometimes she would cry at the horrific thought of being without Adonis.

Arthur could sympathize. Even he couldn't fathom living a life without his King by his side. But that was the difference between him and Alice. While he could live without Alfred, he'd prefer not to. They were about to promise their lives to each other when Arthur found himself in this strange world of memories. However, Alice seemed to be just fine without Adonis. This was the first real time Arthur saw her true affections shine through.

This time Arthur stayed in Alice's memories for longer than the other times. He was able to watch her in her most vulnerable of moments, seeing that she was still that small child who had been forced into a position she was not quite ready for. The only constant in her life that was there before she became queen had been Adonis, and he was off fighting in a foreign land now.

It was only three months later that the war ended. Meiling's wisdom and Adonis and Peter's strength had beaten Hearts, and the Hands quickly returned to Spades. They were welcomed back as heroes, and Adonis and Peter were given the highest of honors bestowed upon a Number by the Queen. All the while, Arthur was there to see it, but felt no hunger or exhaustion during his time here.

 _Now that I think about it_ , Arthur thought, _I don't even remember once that I needed to sleep, or eat, or that I had to find a place to stay when night fell._

He soon forgot about that when Alice and Adonis were reunited in private. Adonis bowed politely, and Alice curtseyed in reply. They smiled at each other as if sharing a private joke.

The next door that Arthur opened was different. It was warmer, happier. Arthur noticed almost instantly the change in Alice. She laughed more and was more relaxed, often spending time outside in her new rose garden. It was there Arthur found her, enjoying the spring after a harsh winter with Adonis by her side. Over the course of their time apart she had learned that while she didn't _need_ Adonis, she certainly did want him there.

Through the doors Arthur stepped through he watched as Alice and Adonis blossomed into love. They danced at events together, shared sunny afternoons in the rose garden, and Arthur saw as Adonis started the tradition of giving the Queen a rose every day. What had started as something very slow and hesitant, almost negative at times had quickly grown into unabashed love.

And then, Adonis proposed to Alice. She said yes, and Spades began to celebrate the upcoming marriage. Everyone had been so wrapped up in it that they didn't realize Hearts had nursed a bitter resentment after the war's end. An attack on the northern borders of Spades sparked another war, just days before Alice and Adonis' wedding.

This time, Alice was better in watching her beloved leave. When she came to bid him farewell it was Alice who gave Adonis the rose and a promise to wait for his kiss when he returned. As per courting ritual back then, a couple didn't exchange kisses until they were wed. Arthur and Alfred had been forced to endure such restrictions, but of course they broke such a rule. He smiled to himself at the memory of their first kiss.

And so, Alice waited. She helped with cleaning the Palace in preparation for their wedding, having no doubt in her mind that Adonis would return triumphantly like before and they would wed that same night. She made her own wedding dress by hand, and with a little help from her magic, but most of it was from her own heart.

Then, it came.

Arthur opened a door and stepped into a world that was dark and cold. He looked around and saw the people crying. They amassed outside of the Palace with candles and tears and roses. Arthur's heart sank. The war had ended. Spades had won, but at the worst cost.

He rushed inside the Palace, ignoring how everything was a blur and focusing on getting to Alice. She was in the King's Chambers. The chambers were lowly lit by dying candles. Her hair, usually so carefully well-kept, was in a frizzy disarray down around her shoulders. She had draped herself over her bed where a still body was under the covers. He was still alive, but just barely. No one noticed as Arthur walked inside as if in a trance. They were all too busy standing by the windows with tears in their eyes. Meiling was in the corner with her long sleeves pressed into her face as she wept silently.

"No… Adonis…," Alice whispered pitifully. "You…you can't go. You promised me your life…"

Adonis opened his eyes and still managed a smile. "Ah…but…I have been with you for all of it…"

"Don't. Don't say that." Alice took Adonis' hand and kissed it. "No, please. Stay. I made you King, because I know you'll be fine. My magic will help. I know it."

Adonis closed his eyes and breathed a laugh. "My Queen…while I may by your King now…I cannot be your husband. I am not well enough to rise from this bed and give you the wedding you deserve."

"I don't care. I will don my dress and the minister will come and we shall be man and wife."

Adonis was silent for a moment and then opened his eyes. They were cold and distant. He wasn't even seeing Alice as he spoke, "Always remember my love for you."

And then, he was gone.

Arthur wept.

* * *

"Your Majesty...," Arthur whispered. He approached Alice slowly. They were the only two left in the room, not including Adonis' still body.

Alice sniffled as she lifted her head to look over her shoulder. Her face was pale and streaked in tears. Her green eyes were muddled by a deep, emotional wound that Arthur knew could never be healed. She hesitated in acknowledging Arthur, but then she seemed to recognize him.

"You... You're that man from when I was a child..." Alice looked at the body under her arms. "We have aged, and yet you have not... How is that possible...?"

Arthur looked down at his feet. His eyes caught something gold on a stand near Adonis' bed; the King's Watch. He felt it was so ironic that a man who had seemingly captured time was now out of it.

"I'm so sorry," Arthur said lightly. "I…wish you didn't have to deal with this…"

Alice looked away to focus her gaze back on Adonis. "My magic… It couldn't save him… I tried so hard to…heal him… But I couldn't… I have never felt so useless before…"

"You're not useless." Arthur felt his throat tighten up. He felt the same when Alfred died in his hands. "You're not. You can't be. You're the Queen of Spades."

"And I have lost my King… You were right… He was my constant companion… But what do I do now without him?"

"I… I don't know…" Arthur wanted to hold Alice in his arms like a father would a child. He had never felt such a parental connection to someone before, but that was what Alice was to him suddenly. Like a father watching his daughter be hurt by her partner in her first relationship, Arthur wanted to cry and make it all better for her. "Oh, how I wish you had more time with him… How you could have reversed time to be with him more…"

They were silent for a moment, Arthur trying to silence his tears, when Alice lifted her head. "Time… Yes, time… Time…"

Arthur wiped his tears as Alice repeated herself. She stood up stiffly, her head and arms hang down heavily, as if weighed by the pain of Adonis' death. Slowly, she turned to Arthur, still echoing "time" as if it would start to mean something. Her eyes lit up as if something amazing had struck her, and Arthur feared he knew exactly what that was.

This time, Alice was the one to chase after Adonis.

She raced outside and dragged a servant into the chambers. The poor girl shivered as she stood on the spot. Arthur watched, confused, as Alice grasped for her spell book. She turned to a seemingly random page, only to throw the book at her feet. Her scraggly hair began to float around her as her eyes flashed a dark red color. Arthur knew that to be a sign of dark magic.

It was the end for Alice.

Arthur watched in sheer horror as Alice's hands changed to blood red, and then grab onto the servant's chest, only to pull a blue light straight out of her body. The girl didn't even scream, too surprised that her queen had turned so viciously on her, that when death overcame her, all she could do was fall down.

Alice held onto the blue smoke of the woman's spirit, and then pushed it into Adonis' corpse. She watched Adonis' body closely, but when nothing happened, she turned to throw things around the room. Arthur scuttled away in fear.

"Why won't it work?! I took her time and gave it to him! It has to work!" Alice looked on at Arthur and then suddenly charged at him. "I'll just take _yours_!"

Arthur ran from her. His heart had broken at the betrayal of a woman he had considered his own daughter. He cried all the way to the door that would take him back to the dark limbo world, away from Alice. He fell on the ground, his heart pounding, sobbing loudly at the heartache he felt. It wasn't for himself, but for Alice's loss.

* * *

There was only one door left. Arthur feared what was coming, but he still went in.

What had been warm years ago had changed to cold in a few months. Now, however, it was chaotic.

Screams were heard echoing inside and outside of the Palace. Arthur ran to a window, surprised to see it was a giant hole in the side of the wall now. He peered out to see Numbers rioting just outside the Palace gates. The Knights were no longer able to hold them back as a large, black axe slammed down to knock the gates open. The first Ace of Spades, Peter Kirkland, the spitting image of the small Joker, shouted for everyone to follow him as they ran into the Palace. Next to him was the King of Hearts, Gilbert Beilschmidt, the same taller Joker that had kidnapped Arthur a year ago.

The Numbers poured into the courtyard with torches and piece of broken wooden furniture, some with weapons they stole from the Knights. None tried to stop the Ace, knowing full well his true power. Arthur took a few hesitant steps back, but then he heard footsteps pounding down the hallway towards him. Turning, he managed to catch a glimpse of gold and blue flash by. It was Alice.

Arthur chased her, but kept his distance. He didn't want her to turn and attack him. She was running up to the tallest tower. In Arthur's time it had been converted into the bell tower of the Palace. Now, it was an open room with towers of books against the wall and faded chalk drawings on the floors. Arthur stopped short of the room. There was an overpowering stench of decay coming from the room.

"Oh God, Alice… What have you done…?" Arthur whispered.

In the room, beside the books and the potions and the chalk were piles of bodies. They were tossed aside like trash, left forgotten in Alice's crazed frenzy to complete her spell. Even now she forgot about them as she clutched at the King's Watch and fumbled with a broken piece of chalk. She frantically drew a circle on the ground, and then started marking numbers one through twelve around it, just like a clock.

Arthur had no idea how much time had passed since the previous memory. Alice had aged considerably, but her passion to bring her king back to life hadn't died since he last saw her. Her hair was stringy and an odd green color, sticking out at odd ends and not looking at all the way it did when they first met. She was so regal then, so prim and proud and so certain she would be something great. Now, she was on her knees as her own citizens cried for her head on a stick.

Arthur jumped when he heard a bang from downstairs. He used his magic to conceal himself as a mob charged up the stairs. The mob was not comprised of Numbers, but of the Royal Families of Hoyle. They surrounded Alice, all with their weapons aimed at her and all ready to fight.

It was the Last Time Queens Were Gathered incident.

"Alice!" Meiling shouted, her broad Jack's Sword. "We have come to place you under arrest for the killing of thousands of Spades and the use of black magic! Come with us right now, and we won't have to fight you."

Alice stopped drawing. She broke the chalk in her hand as she stood up. The King's Watch was on the floor, just outside of the circle. Alice stood inside the ring. Slowly, she looked from Meiling to Peter to King Gilbert. She hissed at seeing the Hearts King.

"I hope you're happy… Knowing that you killed my husband… That you took away this kingdom's first king and have destroyed the heart of their queen. I hope you go to bed at night with your _whore_ and lie there, smiling to yourself, of your good deeds!"

"There is no real pleasure from war!" Peter shouted on Gilbert's behalf.

"Then why do you fight?!" Alice snapped, turning to face Peter. "You, my so-called Ace, who swore loyalty to me, is now fighting me."

"We're trying to protect you," Meiling said. Alice's eyes flicked to her. "The dark magic has corrupted you. You're not the same woman anymore. Please, Alice."

"WE WERE FRIENDS!" Alice screamed. Her power blasted out and caused the Families to stumble back a bit. "We were once friends! You helped me! You were my trusted advisor! I loved you like a sister!"

Meiling dropped her sword. "I know… And I love you as my own, but…"

"NO!" Alice raised a hand to fire magic at her, but was distracted when the Hearts King charged her with his sword. She turned to block him, and fired off a blast at him and Peter. "You two shall be cursed! I hope you feel my pain forever!"

The Hearts King and Ace of Spades fell back into a pile of books, crying in pain as they clutched their faces. The other Families surged forward, but Alice stopped them. She held her hands out, smiling at each of them in a twisted way. Her eyes were sunk far back into her sickly, pale face by now, and her pupils were dilated, making the green almost impossible to see.

Another blast of sheer power knocked everyone on their feet. Arthur watched and waited, wondering when the three queens would come together to seal Alice away. He obviously could do nothing but watch. Slowly, he lowered his magic.

Alice began to turn, her hands still out, and then she began to sing. " _Dare me fortitudo, quattuor regna. Cor meum est aperto ad dandum mei animus. Non derelinquas mei. Amo te, dea de tempus. Da me id quod cor meum vult. Per te, ego tempero tempus. Et expecto ad sum liber."_

Arthur's heart leapt into his throat. It was the healing spell he had desperately used when Alfred died; the only spell capable of bringing a person back to life. In her anguish, Alice must have concocted it as a means to bring Adonis back. Only it had never worked. She was never able to make it work.

So then, why had he when Alfred had died?

It must have been Alice. She was there for Arthur when Alfred died. She came to him and soothed him, doing the impossible and bringing his king back for him. But who had been here for Alice when she watched her beloved died? Arthur, who had considered himself Alice's father, had run away. Run in fear instead of trying to help her.

When Alice finished her song she had turned a full circle. Her glasses slipped from her face and clattered on the ground. Now, she stood with her hands at her side and tears in her eyes. She looked at the doorway, and saw Arthur. He was crying. Slowly, he reached out a hand towards her.

She simply smiled. Then, a bright light tore through her body. She was gone, and a large, golden clock was in her place on the floor.

With her body, and that spell, she had created the Queen's Clock.

Arthur was violently shoved backwards, out of the memory, and into the dark world, alone. He cried, sobbing loudly, holding himself, as he thought of everything Alice had done. She had alerted so much time to be with Adonis. She killed her own Numbers to find a way to save him, and now she was trying to steal Arthur's time. That was why he was here. It wasn't a spell. She had managed to actually do it.

She stole Arthur's time and was planning on using it for Adonis.

_Arthur stood in the darkness crying. It all hurt too much, and he didn't want to go on. He crouched low on the floor in hopes of curling away from all of the pain. Then, he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw a figure standing nearby._

"Adonis…" Arthur stared at him, fixated on the spot of where he stood. "You're…alive?"

The man hadn't aged since his death. He stood tall and proud, his hands behind his back and a small smile on his lips. "No. I'm in a Time Lock."

"A Time Lock?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. It's the secret power the King of Spades has. One Alice didn't know she gave me."

"What…do you mean?"

Adonis looked up in thought. His smile grew fond as he talked of his queen. "Alice… She's a remarkable woman. She fought me tooth and nail to keep me away, and then fought even harder to bring me back. She never realized that I had locked my soul up, waiting for her."

"How did you lock yourself up?"

"When a King senses they or their queen are in danger, will activate a Time Lock. This means their souls will stay connected to their beloved through time, and they will meet again. I locked onto you through Alice's memories."

"What…? But, how would you know I'd have her memories implemented into me?"

"Because, she talked of you." Adonis smiled at Arthur in such a friendly fashion, Arthur felt compelled to finally stop crying. "She told me of the man from her childhood, the man who never aged and would watch her. She knew of every time you were there. And when I died, I knew you were there too. You were just over her shoulder. And I realized, you look just like her. The eyes are the same. I know you're not here, but I locked onto you."

"So… you're the one who gave me all of those memories. You're why I fell in love with Alfred, so I could fall in love with you and become close, like you and Alice once were." Adonis was silent. Arthur grew angry. "You locked onto me without my permission and then affected time so that Alfred and I would meet?!"

"Yes, to the last question." Arthur opened his mouth to speak some more, but Adonis held his hand out to stop him. "I did not, however, affect your feelings for your Alfred."

"How can I tell which memories are mine and which are hers?"

Adonis looked to his left. "You have to believe and trust in yourself, and what you have with Alfred, that it is true."

Images appeared in the dark, like that of television screens. They illuminated the darkness. Scenes of Alfred and Arthur spending time together split away from those of Alice and Adonis together. Their voices mingled together in an indecipherable mixture.

Arthur focused on his voice, and then heard Alfred's always there with him. They laughed together, talked fondly together, and even bickered together. He watched as they exchanged their first kiss with fireworks exploding behind them on Alfred's birthday, when they danced in a low Number village in America County, when they talked intimately up on the tallest tower about death and remembrance. Eventually, the two couples had distanced themselves, and it was clear which memories were Arthur's and which were not.

Arthur walked towards them. He saw when Alfred held his hand out and whisked Arthur up and away into the sky. They shared such a personal moment together then, just enjoying the heavens for the first time in history. He saw when Alfred came to save Arthur. When Alfred first said he loved him.

"I have made a mistake…" Arthur turned to Adonis, tears once again falling down his face. "Please! Send me back! I have to go back!"

Adonis' smile slowly faded away. "Only if you promise me this…"

"What? Anything!"

"You must help Alice. She is sick, and needs to be healed."

"I will do it," Arthur declared. "She came to me when Alfred needed to be healed, so I shall do the same."

"That was not the same Alice as of now." Adonis looked dismayed. "I fear my beloved has let the magic poison her. She locked away what was left of her kindness in that clock, and it came to you because of the resonation from my Time Lock, and Alfred's."

"He activated the Time Lock when he was killed?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"Yes. He did it subconsciously. For that, Alice responded, thinking it was me, and she healed him. But it took the last of her sanity with it." Adonis moved to take Arthur's hands and clench them with his. "Please, as a humble Number, I ask of you to save my queen."

Arthur nodded. "I will. I assume Alfred has again used the Time Lock?"

"Yes. He visits you frequently despite the spell he's under to add more time to it. I used the last of my life to attach to you. Once Alfred unlocks you, you will be free to awaken."

A spotlight captured Arthur. Adonis released him and stepped away. Arthur looked at Adonis and smiled for the first time in what felt like years.

"I will save her."

Arthur suddenly awoke, gasping for air, and felt strong arms embrace him to a familiar chest. He clutched to Alfred's back, sobbing and whispering hurriedly.

"What? What, I can't understand you." Alfred pulled Arthur away, brushing his tears, and smiling in relief. "What're you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm sorry! I made a mistake! You were right! I! I _do_ love you! You and only you! I'm so sorry!" Arthur pushed himself into Alfred's arms and continued to sob.

It wasn't full of heartache anymore. It was of love and gratitude that he was home.

* * *

* * *

_Hoshiko2_ 's cents: This chapter was the first chapter I imagined when this series began. It means a lot to me and I really hope I did a good enough job. The inspiration for this bit came from the song "Daughter of Evil" by Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid), but I changed it quite a bit. However, the initial villainy of the queen is still there, as is the humility.

The last chapter is upon us soon. I originally had an epilogue in mind, but I decided to axe it due to time restraints. See you very soon.


	7. Act 2.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end.

Alfred turned from Alice when she fell. He didn't care to see her as she died. Arthur was cold and pale on the floor. A sharp pain shot up Alfred's legs. He stumbled, clutching onto his thighs.

"Ow! What?!" He looked down to see blood dribbling down his thighs. "What happened?"

"I shot you," Vash said. He came over to support the King with an arm around his shoulder. He took the weight of Alfred's body onto his. "It was to slow you down. The others were having a hard time keeping up against you. And we didn't know if your touching Arthur would bring you back or not."

"What do you mean? Where did I go?" Alfred looked to Lily, Feliciano, and Roderich. "I remember that crazed woman doing something to Arthur, and then I blink and I'm here. She's talking about hurting us, so I reacted. What did she do to Arthur?"

"She was stealing his time," Yao said. He lay on his stomach on the ground. A long, red gash across his back was bleeding.

"Yao! What-?"

"Alice is stealing Arthur's time," Yao continued, ignoring Alfred's outburst. "But you put him in a Time Lock. You must Unlock him if he is to wake up."

Alfred sat on the ground near Arthur. He took the limp Queen into his arms. "How do I do that? I don't even know what a Time Lock _is_."

"A Time Lock is when you protect the Queen or yourself by sealing him inside time itself. He cannot be physically harmed as he is not in _our_ time. But Alice's magic can still drain him of his life so that she can stay alive. She planned to use your life force to bring Adonis back to life."

"Well, she's dead now," Alfred said with an air of finality. He touched Arthur's cheek. It was cold.

"No, not as long as Arthur is in his Time Lock." Yao was struggling to sit up. Lily came to his aid. She ripped a part of her dress as a means to bandage up his wound.

Alfred wasn't sure how to undo a spell he didn't know he had even cast. The entire thing sounded bizarre to him, but Arthur wasn't waking up. Alfred's heart pounded hard. He'd do anything to protect his Queen, even if the man had retracted his affections for him. That didn't make his own love for Arthur become invalid.

He caressed Arthur's ashen cheeks. Hopefully here was still time. He pulled Arthur's face close. He whispered, "Please…don't leave me. I love you… Even if I cannot have you…this world still should have you in it… Please…"

Arthur remained still in Alfred's arms. The King ducked his head in failure.

Then, Arthur gasped loudly and bolted upright. Color and warmth returned to his body. The green in his eyes were as vibrant as ever.

First, he looked at Alfred with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Then, he lurched himself at the King. His arms wrapped around Alfred's neck, and he began to sob into his shoulder.

Alfred held Arthur close. Relief flooded his body. He didn't feel any magic happen when Arthur woke up, but it must have worked somehow. All that mattered is that Arthur was back and he was safe and his heart was beating hard in his chest against Alfred's.

Arthur began talking nonsensically, and far too quickly for Alfred to understand. Alfred had to pull Arthur's face away. He looked down at him, watching as the Queen cried. He was just happy to see him moving again. "What? Sweetheart, I can't understand you."

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I was wrong! I _do_ love you! I'm so sorry!"

Alfred smiled. He hugged Arthur close again. "It's okay. I understand. You're safe…"

Then, Alice jumped up screaming and using her magic to create a fire ball that surrounded her entire being. Alfred protected Arthur with his body. The Families tried to shield themselves from the brunt of the attack, but many were too injured to more. The fire was spreading, hurling its way towards the royals.

A green light encased the Families, solidifying into a transparent wall. The flames bounced off of the shield, protecting everyone.

"Arthur!" Alfred watched him, worried. "You just woke up out of a Time Lock. Are you sure-?"

"I feel fine." Arthur stood up quickly as if to prove his point. He stared at Alice intently. "I have to save her."

"Save who?" Alfred followed Arthur's line of sight. " _Her_?! Arthur, she's unstable! She's burning down our home! She tried to kill our friends and you! And for what?"

"For love." Arthur looked at Alfred. "If you had died that day protecting me, I might have gone the same way. I'd have gone insane if I had lost you so suddenly, right there in my arms."

"No you wouldn't have, Arthur. You're stronger than her."

"Loving someone with all of your heart does not make you weak." Arthur looked back at the Queen. "I love her."

"Then _listen_ to me." Alfred tried to stand, but the pain in his legs was too great. He reached out to Arthur and grabbed his jacket's coattails. "There is _nothing_ we can do. She tried to take you away from me and hurt our friends, not to mention take away our kingdom. Need I go on?! You can't reason with someone like that!"

"Arthur," Yao started. "I know you feel a connection to Alice. She latched onto you, creating a mental bond."

"No, that wasn't her doing." Arthur clenched his fist as his resolve hardened. "It was Adonis. He is in a Time Lock."

"Adonis?" Alice let up on her fiery assault. "What about him?"

"Alice," Arthur started with a sad tone. "Adonis is in a Time Lock. He activated it when he died."

"What is a Time Lock?" Alice asked slowly. She narrowed her eyes at Arthur in suspicion.

Yao managed to stand. Lily's makeshift bandage allowed him enough of a relief to allow him the ability. "I can explain everything. Alice, when you were younger, you tried to create a spell to heal injuries, or even resurrect those killed. It never worked because it was missing not one, but _two_ ingredients; love…and the King of Spades.

"I do not understand," Alice said slowly.

"That spell is meant for the King to cast, not the Queen, and only when he feels close to his Queen. Since your arrival, Arthur has been in a Time Lock. He has been placed out of time itself, just enough so you could never fully hurt him. Alfred, despite the mind control you put on him, would go to check on Arthur to not only give him more of his time to keep him alive, but to ensure you hadn't realized he was in the Lock."

"How does this have anything to do with my King?" Alice asked sounding bored.

"Adonis _is_ that Time Lock, and he has been," Arthur supplied. "He's waiting for you."

"And I shall receive him once again!" Alice laughed.

"Only the King can Unlock a Time Lock," Yao said sternly, effectively cutting off the Queen's joy. She stared at Yao, challenging him as if he would change his statement; change the truth.

"Alice," Arthur started softly. He stepped through his shield. Alice turned her attention to him. "A Time Lock also ensures a King and Queen will meet some day. It is a fail safe."

Alice hesitated, weighing his words. "How do you mean?"

"Adonis locked onto me." Arthur put his hands on his heart. "That is why you returned when I chanted the spell. You thought it was Adonis. That is why I saw all of those memories, and why I was able to appear in your past. Because Adonis is still, after all this time, chasing you, and trying to catch you."

For a moment, Alice looked convinced. Her shoulders drooped as if in acceptance of what Arthur had said. She even had tears at the corners of her eyes. Around her were the charred remains of the portraits, curtains, thrones, and dais. She looked down at the portrait, seeing her burnt face. Adonis' face had been destroyed.

Then, her eyes turned a blood red. Arthur didn't have time to defend himself. A red light in the shape of a spear struck him in the arm. He fell to one knee.

"Arthur!" Alfred screamed. He struggled to stand.

"Nngh… I'm fine…" Arthur held his wound and healed it with magic. "Alice, why?"

"You're lying!" Alice was crying by now, but she paid it no attention. Her only focus was on Arthur not. "It he's waited all this time and been in your body, then why hasn't he shown himself?! You're just saying that to fool me! It's your fault I became so close to him! If I wasn't for you I'd never have loved him! Why did you have to plant that into my head?!"

Arthur stood firm. "Was it really me? Are you sure you didn't just fall in love with him yourself?" Alice simmered somewhat. "You created a Time Lock spell out of your love for Adonis, you waited years for him… And he locked onto me in hopes of seeing you again. He has always loved you."

"Stop it!" Alice lifted her hands up. Her eyes flashed a murderous red. This time, Arthur was quick enough to put up a guard. Their magic clashed in a bright burst of sizzling light that pushed back and forth against one another. "You get to be happy with your Kind and your kingdom. I get no one!"

"No, I'll be with you. I have your entire life. Please, Alice," Arthur pleaded. "It doesn't have to be so bad."

"Oh, but doesn't it?"

Alice's magical assault stopped abruptly. "That voice…"

Loud cackling echoed off of the walls. A sudden rush of wind blew through the Throne Room. A whirlwind swirled between the two Queens, vanishing suddenly with the two Jokers appearing in its place. They hovered in the air, staring at Alice with identical malicious grins. Alice seemed horrified by their appearance.

"K…King Gilbert…? Peter…? But…how?! You should be dead!"

"Oh, we would be if _you_ hadn't cursed us." Gilbert touched his goat ears. Peter's tail flicked out irritably. "This is all your doing."

"You cursed us to forever know your pain," Peter said bitterly. "So, not only did you deform our bodies, but you gave us your magical abilities, and immortality."

"Then…why are you here?" Alice was taking a few steps back, still quite nervous at their presence.

"For revenge!"

Gilbert suddenly unleashed a torrent of silver magic that morphed into two large, transparent hands. They reached out to grab Alice, but her red magic returned to block him. Her shield was small as it only encased her. She watched as Gilbert's magical hands pounded, hoping to break through and crush her. Before, Arthur's magic had barely protected him from Alice, but now it was Alice who was having trouble defending herself. She winced as a sliver of Gilbert's magic slipped through to cut her cheek.

"Stop! Please! Let me reason with her!" Arthur began to run forward, summoning his own magic.

A blue hand much like gilbert's slammed Arthur into his green shields. A part of the wall cracked under the pressure. Arthur's chin fell against his chest as he groaned in pain. There were spots behind his eyes.

Peter turned on Arthur. His hat was gone now. The magic that was emitted off of him made his blond hair fly about his face wildly. His eyes glowed a bright blue. "There _is_ no reasoning! She is to die!"

"No!" Arthur cried. Peter's magic kept Arthur pressed against his own shield.

"Arthur." It was Yao. He was behind the Queen opposite his shield. "The Jokers said it is not their job to kill Alice."

"Then what are they doing?"

"My guess is they are draining her power." Arthur looked over his shoulder at his Jack. "Your magic is nothing to hers, but theirs is equal, if not more powerful than Alice."

"But what can I do? She refuses to listen to reason. Adonis told me to heal her."

"Where is Adonis?" Yao asked.

"He's in the Time Lock. I told you."

"And the Time Lock is in you?"

"Yes, I guess. Why?"

Yao was silent for a moment. Alice had stopped just defending herself and had begun to fight back. In retaliation to Gilbert's hands, she created a large snake that bit and ripped at the hands. Gilbert struggled to fight back. His hands would often go flying backwards, hitting Arthur's shield. The wall suffered greatly. Soon, Peter joined in the fray. He unleashed hundreds of small, blue hands that latched onto Alice's snake. It tried to strangle her magic. Gilbert's hands turned into a large bird that screeched and clawed at Alice's snake.

With the two Jokers teaming on the Queen, it would only be a matter of time before she would fall.

"Arthur," Yao started. "You know Alice better than anyone. Tell me, is she one who listens to reason?"

Arthur had turned away from his Jack to watch the fight unfold. Since Peter had joined the fight, he had forgotten about the other Queen. However, Arthur knew it would be unwise to join in their duel. "Not often. Alice is a stubborn woman."

"Much like you," Alfred said suddenly. He had moved to Arthur's other side.

Arthur looked over his shoulder. There was a pull to smile, despite the situation. Alfred gave him a reassuring smile back.

"Yes, so what do you do then, Alfred?" Yao asked.

"Keep trying, but with a different approach. When I first tried to be your friend, you hated it. So I tried another way. You're a hard guy to crack, so it took a lot of effort."

"The roses," Arthur mumbled.

Alfred blushed. "Well… those were me flirting with you…"

Arthur really did smile this time. "I will kiss you when this is over."

Alfred grinned brightly. "I'm going to hold you to that!"

Yao rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Now is not to the time to flirt. We are running low on time."

"Time…" Arthur's eyes widened. "Yes, of course!"

Alice shrieked. Her magical snake had dissipated. Her magic was diminishing. The Jokers magic crashed down on her, pushing a wave of silver and blue onto her tiny red bubble. Arthur evaporated his magical shield over the Families and pushed it on top of Alice. The Jokers stopped and looked back at him. They made no further move to attack.

Arthur moved forward, but suddenly felt two warm hands take his. He looked back only to find his King and Jack smiling confidently at him. Taking a deep breath, he smiled back.

"Alice," he started. The Queen was still on the ground. Her clothes were tattered and her hair was astray. "Listen to me… Look at what you've become."

A mirror materialized before Alice. She didn't move to look at it. Arthur's hands slipped free from Alfred and Yao's. He took a few more steps forward. The Jokers watched him without moving.

"You are not the same woman Adonis once loved," Arthur continued. "You have changed. Your magic has corrupted you. Your love has been twisted."

Alice slowly lifted her head. Her eyes fell upon the reflection in the mirror. She saw, not a woman with tired eyes, pale skin, and ruined hair, but a decayed skeleton instead. She screamed in fear and lurched away from the mirror. She covered her face with her hands. In one fell swoop, the ferocious woman had turned back into the princess that grew up too young.

"W-what is this?!" she whispered. She curled in on herself. Then, she began to cry. "I just want to be happy… Why can't I ever be happy…? Why won't anyone let me…?"

The Jokers looked at Arthur in expectation. The Queen slowly made his way up the ruined dais to the trembling woman. He knelt down beside her. She didn't move to attacking.

"I want Adonis back. I don't want to be alone… I'm sorry I killed so many… Please… No one understands how lonely I am…"

Arthur placed a gentle hand on her head. Alice didn't seem to feel it. Arthur's voice was soft and patient, like that of a father talking to his child. "I know how to help you, but you must trust me."

Alice looked at him. She searched his eyes with her own vulnerable ones. Then, she took his hand and placed them over her eyes. Tears were still slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur closed his eyes. "Everything will be all right." Then, he began to recite Alice's spell once again. When finished, he opened his eyes. "Good-bye."

A flash of green shot through Alice's body. The force of it sent her falling backwards. She collapsed to the ground, never to move again. Arthur was still kneeling on the ground with his hand up where it had been over Alice's eyes. His body was trembling.

Alfred forced himself to stand. He made his way to Arthur where he collected him into his arms. The Queen began to cry. The room was silent as just Arthur's cries reverberated off the burnt walls.

"Well, our work is done," Peter said with a heavy sigh. "Finally."

"What will happen to you two now?" Yao asked.

Gilbert shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe help the Families, made fade out of existence, maybe even check up on future generations. My line has continued in Hearts and Clubs."

"By me?" Ludwig asked. He was slow to get up. He held his side, wincing every so often. "So it's true, then. You are my ancestor."

"Yours and Elizaveta's." Gilbert smiled at the Clubs Queen.

"I didn't know that…" Elizaveta looked at Ludwig in surprise.

"Yup! My mistress bore me the son for Hearts, and she eventually became the first Queen of Clubs. Then, she bore me a son for that kingdom, but claimed it as the King's. By then, I had already become _this_. My wife killed the King that took my place because he fell in love with the Queen of Diamonds."

"So much drama in the Families," Feliciano remarked.

"This is fascinating, but many of us are still injured," Ivan said, still lying face down on the ground. "Perhaps you can heal us?"

"I _guess_ we could." Peter waved a hand out.

A blue blanket of magic settled over all of the Families. The Joker flicked his wrist, and the magic was gone. Everyone was healed of their injuries. The Families rejoined with one another, happy they were all right.

Then, the doors burst open. Tolys ran inside looking worse for the wear. Behind him were the Spades' militia.

"Tolys?!" Alfred stood easier now with his legs healed. Arthur rose with him. "What happened to you?!"

"She did it! Where is that witch?! She imprisoned and tortured me!"

"She's dead," Arthur said with a hollow voice.

Tolys and the knights dropped their weapons. Yao sighed in relief. "Well, it seems all of Spades has returned to their normal selves."

Alfred smiled happily, but then he looked to Arthur he saw that the man was broken.

* * *

Arthur sat in his room alone. It had been two weeks since the end of the incident with Alice. The public had mainly been left uninformed about what had happened. Alice was laid to rest a short time after. A small congregation of the Spades Family and the two Jokers attended her funeral.

The Jokers swore to never interfere in the Family's life again. Somehow, the trio didn't believe them.

Alfred didn't push to talk about the marriage, or if there was even still a relationship. However, Arthur agreed to resume preparations for the wedding. Despite this, he kept mainly to himself during the majority of the planning. When he was social, though, he remained withdrawn even to Yao and Alfred. Attempts by Alfred's charm did little to make the Queen happy.

A knock came at Arthur's door. He had long since sent his servants away from his chambers, so he rose to answer it.

"Hi." It was Alfred. He held out a rose to Arthur.

"Hello," Arthur mumbled. He took the flower, but did not smile. "Thank you."

"Sweetheart, we have to talk." Alfred came into the room. He let Arthur back to the chair he had been sitting in before. He knelt down at Arthur's feet, looking up at him with concern in his eyes. "I hate to see you like this. The entire kingdom worries you're sick."

Arthur looked at his lap. "I…I wonder if I did the right thing."

Alfred placed a comforting hand on Arthur's. "She was out of her time. There was no place for her here."

"Yes, but…"

"But what? She wanted her King back. There was no way that could happen."

"Yes… So I gave her a dream before she died…" Arthur traced the outline of a rose petal. "A lovely dream… I hope it brought her peace."

"What about _your_ peace?" Arthur lifted his head. Alfred was trying. It was admirable the amount of effort he was giving to hold the kingdom and Arthur together.

Arthur smiled sadly. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, my love. I will be better."

"I know you will in time, so don't force it. I just…need to know if you are with me. Are you still my Queen…?"

"I agreed to the wedding, did I not?" Arthur asked with innocence in his voice and eyes.

Alfred bit his lower lip. "Y-yeah, but did you do it just because that's what's expected of you or…?"

Arthur smiled fully. He hadn't seen a nervous or bashful Alfred in what felt like years. Now, he had no fear of other memories muddling his feelings. The love that pumped his heart was his own. He knew that when he smiled, it was for his own desire to do so. Just as when he took Alfred's hand, it was to delight in the warmth of Alfred's hand in his.

He then took Alfred's face in his hands, looking in his eyes. He kissed him briefly on the lips. "My love, I agreed because I wish to be your beloved until the end of days. I want all of Hoyle to know my love for you is true and mine alone. There are no more memories to make me faint or alter my behavior. I am my own person now."

Alfred smiled deeply. He took Arthur's hands in his. "Good. I was worried. I thought I might have lost you."

Arthur chuckled. "I'm sorry, dear. I hope to stop making you worry so much."

"Well, now I have something _else_ to worry about."

"What?"

Alfred bit his lower lip. "King Ivan said I own him a favor. Now he's come to collect on it."

"And what is it?" Arthur watched Alfred closely.

"…Getting Yao to agree to go on a date with him."

Arthur belted out a loud laugh. It had been so long since he had his mouth hurt from opening so wide. It prompted a smile out of Alfred as well. "My, that _is_ something to fret over! I shall help you if you wish."

Alfred smiled. He kissed Arthur's hands. "Good."

* * *

_In a distant time, a lonely lady cried. She sat surrounded in red roses. No one could see her. No one could hear her._

_No one, but…_

" _My Queen."_

_The lady looked up. Her gentleman was there. He held out a rose. The lady cried in happiness._

And time was unlocked.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Wow! It's done. I mean, there's an epilogue left (which is already written up, so don't fret about a long update hiatus again), but Hoyle is OVER! Thank you for coming with me on this ride since the first act! I hope it wasn't TOO confusing! If you have questions, please, do not hesitate to ask.

If you haven't already, please also read Gold and Blue. If you liked this story, perhaps you'll like that one as well. Thank you again!


	8. Act 2.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

_A/N:_ Please read this chapter before Gold & Blue's last chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Arthur's head whirled of colors, music, beautiful dresses, and Alfred's smile. The wedding was grand and long, exactly how the kingdom wanted it, but it was the reception that would be the thing all of Hoyle would talk about for years to come. Alfred demanded that all Numbers be allowed to attend, regardless of status. It resulted in a comical clash of cultures.

Tens rejoiced in seeing so much of their harvest being served at the royal event that they danced and hollered in joy, effectively startling the Ones and Twos that looked on in disdain. However, they still complimented the Tens on their hard work and delicious crops. Their taste buds had grown too used to rushed restaurants. Fours and Fives swapped stories while Sevens, Eights, and Nines scared Sixes with their eating habits. The dances, of course, varied from each Number due to each status having their own popular style.

All eyes were on the King and Queen of Spades, though. Despite the fact they weren't together much during the reception due to mingling, their love was felt through-out every inch of the palace. It was amazing to think a horrible battle had taken place in the Grand Ball Room just months ago. Most of the Numbers didn't even realize what had transpired here after returning to normal.

Arthur had thought of Alice daily since her death. It was hard to forget someone he saw live their entire life right before his eyes. In his heart he knew he'd done the right thing, but the pain was still very much there. Alfred helped to ease that as much as he could. And, as the wedding grew closer, Arthur soon became distracted with the arrangements.

Despite the fact the wedding had been fully planned before Alice's arrival, the catering and inviting of the guests had to be completely redone. This set it all back a good two months. Amazingly, though, everyone was still able to attend.

The night wore on, and Arthur grew tired. He kept dancing and talking even as his stomach tightened with nerves. Soon, he was to be ushered up to Alfred's chambers. There, he'd be undressed, washed with scented oils, and given a thin robe to dress in. His servants would leave him to wait for Alfred. Then they would have to consummate their marriage.

Shortly before their original wedding date, the couple found it hard to reign in their lust for one another. Now they both walked around on eggshells around one another out of sheer anxiety of what was to come later that night.

Yao approached Arthur. "You look slightly pale. Do you still hear voices?"

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "No. Since Alice's passing I haven't heard a thing, nor have I seen her memories."

"That's a relief. Then what is the trouble?" Yao asked. There was a knowing look in his eyes that said he wasn't completely oblivious to what was going on.

Arthur caught on to that look. "You know very well why I am feeling so…nervous. Tonight is…"

"And why do you worry?" Yao asked.

Arthur bit his lip. "I… Well… I'm worried…"

Performance anxiety," Yao said all too casually. Arthur flustered beside him as his face filled with flush. "Alfred has never been with someone before either. It's not like he can judge you."

"I know that!" Arthur snapped. Yao was unphased by the outburst, however other guests were startled. After clearing his throat, Arthur said, "Regardless… I am still quiet nervous. It will be announced to all of Spades. Eventually all of the four kingdoms will hear of this. It's…embarrassing."

"What does that have to do with you and Alfred?"

"What if it hurts?" Arthur mumbled. He watched the other guests warily in case they overheard him. "What if Alfred doesn't enjoy it or I bore him?"

"I doubt it."

"What if-"

"Why not focus on what is truth rather than wonder about what could be a lie?" Yao suggested. "Alfred is nervous too, but he also loves you deeply. He even stopped your internal clock and gave you some of his time so you could live. The odds of tonight not going well are slim. Focus instead on how much you love Alfred."

Arthur stared out at the crowds. Even amongst all the bright colors and outrageous outfits, he could clearly make out Alfred. The King seemed a natural. He had come from a backwater hick that tried to play nice with everyone, to a man that had truly come into his own as a great and powerful King. It made his heart beat hard to know that a man who had seemingly been the bane of existence, to the love of his life, and to know Alfred felt the same.

He sighed, "I shall try."

It wasn't much longer before Arthur was to be shown out. He dared not eat or drink anything for fear of his stomach. The nerves had formed a bundle there right under his gut, edging its way downwards into his intestines. Eventually he retired to his throne where he took a small reprieve from the festivities. It was there that Alfred found him and sat beside him in his own throne.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Alfred asked. There was worry laced in his tone.

"Yes. Quite."

"Me too."

"Wonderful food."

"Yeah, tasty."

"Hm…"

The couple looked away from each other with flushed faces. Normally, Alfred would have thought it amusing that while they were dressed in fancy silks and wore sparkling crowns, they were just like everyone else the night of their wedding. Slowly, Alfred reached out and took Arthur's hand. His palm was sweaty.

"You look beautiful…my Queen…"

Arthur put a hand over his mouth to hide the uncontrollable smile that spread across his face. Such a look was reserved for only Alfred. However, the blush on his face reached all the way to his ears and trickled down along his neck.

"I… I should go…" Arthur released Alfred's hand and stood up. Alfred watched him. "I shall… be in your chambers… my King."

Alfred gulped audibly and nodded mutely.

* * *

Arthur was just on the other side of the door; naked and waiting in his bed to open his heart to him. The knowledge of that sent Alfred into a panic. He could feel swear on his arms, which was a shame considering he had just bathed in scented oils. He hoped Arthur would smell that instead of the stink of his nerves.

Beside Alfred was Tolys. He helped him into his royal blue robe. "Sire? Alfred, I mean. You'll be fine."

"You think so?" Alfred asked with a trembling lip.

Tolys nodded. "You showed no fear when you fought Alice or when you charged to rescue the Queen from the Jokers."

"Y-yeah, but that wasn't… sex." Alfred gulped.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll be fine." Tolys opened the door.

The bed chamber was dark, having only been lit be candles and the fireplace to hear the room. Incense filled the air. The red, white, and blue draperies that normally hung above the bed had been replaced with deep blues to symbolize all of Spades. Fresh roses were in vases around the bed. Alfred's eyes moved from the roses to the man sitting right in the middle of the expansive bed.

Arthur looked smaller draped in his dark purple robe. His fair skin stuck out even more in the dark room, and his green eyes seemed to flow as they watched Alfred. His hair was still damp after having been washed in the same kind of scented oils. It stuck to his head at odd angles, making him look younger than he really was; almost Alfred's age now. Alfred inhaled and seeing him, and then exhaled loudly. Arthur shifted on the bed at the noise.

"Wow," Alfred whispered.

Tolys smiled, and then showed Alfred to the bed. He pulled back the sheets. He laid down a blue towel in the center of the bed; the consummation cloth. Both Alfred and Arthur gawked at it, and then looked away. Alfred got into bed beside Arthur. Arthur got under the sheets at the same time as Alfred. It was all done at a painfully slow pace.

Tolys whispered, "Congratulations." Then, he was gone from the room.

The couple sat in an awkward silence with their hands in their laps. The fire was louder than them as it crackled and snapped.

"Did you have a good time?" Alfred asked quietly. Mentally, he cringed at how dull he sounded.

"Oh yes," Arthur replied just as softly. "Did you?"

"Yeah. The food was great."

"Wonderful shrimp."

"Mm hm…"

Again, they fell silent. Then, Arthur began to laugh. It was quiet at first, but then became louder and louder. Soon, Alfred joined in, although he had no idea what was so funny.

"Um, why are we laughing?" Alfred asked.

"Because we are such idiots!" Arthur wiped at a tear that had leaked from the corner of his eye. "Honestly, why are we so scared? We love each other."

Alfred smiled, relieved. "I have no idea."

The couple laughed some more to help release the tension. They still didn't know how to initiate the consummation. They knew how and what went where, however, that wasn't the issue. This night would never come again, and both royals wanted it to go over perfectly for their husband.

"Why don't we get undressed?" Alfred suggested.

"Y-yes, I believe that is a good start. Let's, um, undress ourselves, and then…we'll go from there."

Turning away from each other simultaneously, the pair discarded their robes and tossed them on the floor. Alfred was the first to turn around. He was met with Arthur's bare back. In the low light, every sharp angle of his shoulder blades created dark shadows on his pale skin. Alfred could clearly see each one of Arthur's ribs, having no idea the Queen was that skinny. He never showed himself as being weak as he seemed to have great strength in everything he did. Alfred's eyes trailed down until the bones faded away down by-

"Alfred?" Arthur's voice startled the King. He quickly averted his eyes. "I'm going to turn around…"

"…Okay."

Arthur turned. His eyes were downcast, but slowly moved up, taking in all of Alfred. The Queen soaked up every bit of Alfred, amazed at what he saw. Unlike Arthur's white complexion, Alfred was much tanner. The sheets hid his crotch, but it didn't leave much to the imagination. Arthur looked up at Alfred's broad shoulders and taught pectorals. Arthur automatically brought a hand up to touch the muscles, but caught himself in time. He put his hand back in his lap. Alfred smiled at this little move.

"L-let's… um… lie down," Arthur said suddenly. He moved quickly before Alfred had the chance to appreciate Arthur's chest. The King followed him.

"I-it's a little cold," Arthur mumbled.

"You're cold? Should I put more wood on the fire?"

"No!" Arthur exclaimed. He could only imagine watching as Alfred's bare body got up from the bed and made its way in the darkness, illuminated by the fire, and then bending down to grab a log, only to slowly rise up and- "I mean… no, it's fine. I'll be warm enough soon. The sheets are just a little cold is all."

"Ah, okay." Alfred sought out Arthur's hand. He grasped it, squeezing lightly. "I want to kiss you. I-is…that all right?"

Arthur's face heated up as did Alfred's. The King shifted so his shoulder bumped the Queen's. Briefly, he imagined kissing it and feeling Arthur's warmth on his lips. A shiver of excitement he'd never experienced before raced down his back. From now on, he could kiss Arthur's shoulder every day and night for the rest of his life. Unable to wait any longer, Alfred leaned over to do just that.

Arthur tensed up at first. He had never been touched on his bare skin in such an area before. Having Alfred be the first and only man to do so, excited Arthur too. He closed his eyes to savor the feeling. Alfred continued to leave tender kisses along his shoulder and gradually moved inwards across his collar bone. A hand come up to rest on Arthur's chest over is heart. Alfred was reassured by the quickened heart beat that Arthur could feel the same electricity coursing through his body. He moved up under Arthur's jaw, pausing to kiss his chin, and finished when he found Arthur's lips.

Arthur made a soft noise in the back of his throat. Arthur loved kisses. It was as if he were addicted to them, or rather, to Alfred. That obsession suddenly overtook Arthur.

He pulled Alfred closed and opened his mouth. It was a rather awkward position, but Alfred refused to move unless Arthur consented.

"Can you…lie on me?" Arthur asked. His breath was hot against Alfred's cheek.

Alfred kept his face close as he moved atop Arthur. In the quiet room, their heavy breathing was magnified. Eventually, it intensified to panting and loud heartbeats. Arthur's arms wrapped around Alfred's back. It forced Alfred to stay close to his Queen; not like he'd want to be anywhere else.

Alfred's fingers trembled as he touched bare skin. A musky scent of sweat and desire overpowered the sweet incense. Arthur pulled his head back to kiss at Alfred's skin. He enjoyed the salty taste of the man on his lips.

They resumed kissing even after they became aware of their hardening members poking into each other's inner thighs. Lying flush together was exhilarating. Arthur had never felt so protected in his entire life to have the man he loved covering his entire body with his, and Alfred felt powerful as he pleasured Arthur with just his tongue and body. They could feel every twitched, every shiver, every movement of each other's bodies.

Arthur focused on Arthur's body and heart. He could feel the pounding against his chest, and enjoyed seeing Arthur's body respond to him. The Queen opened his legs to Alfred.

"My Queen…"

"Oh, Alfred…!"

* * *

When daybreak broke Tolys was sent to deliver the King and Queen's breakfast. The other servants were attending to the other Families that were sleeping in the guest quarters. Those that weren't cooking or serving with cleaning up the wedding reception mess, and then dressing the Grand Hall for breakfast for the visiting Families and the mid-morning entertainment when Alfred and Arthur were expected to arrive and greet everyone. Every single one of the servants, though, had their ears open to hear the news about the newlyweds.

Tolys entered the King's bedchamber and was pleased to see the couple cuddling together. A bit of the covers had fallen off, revealing Arthur's bare backside. Alfred had both arms wrapped around the Queen and his chin resting on top of Arthur's head. Arthur seemed to mold perfectly into the King's body, almost vanishing under him.

Tolys grinned, knowing he didn't have to look for the consummation cloth to see evidence of their matrimonial duty. Nevertheless, the rest of the kingdom and all of Hoyle would want to know.

Alfred blearily opened his eyes. He noticed Tolys, but was slow to recognize him. Then he grew startled.

He shot a hand out. "Wait!" Tolys froze. Arthur stirred in Alfred's arms. "Close your eyes."

Tolys did as he was told. He heard the covers rustling and Arthur yawning as he started to wake up.

"No one is allowed to see my Queen naked, but me," Alfred grumbled. Tolys chuckled. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

When he did, Tolys saw Arthur was nearly hidden underneath the top fur layer of the bed's cover. A slider of his blond hair peeked out from the top. Tolys put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. It was cute to finally see Alfred openly lavish his love on Arthur. He had kept so much of it deep inside him, hidden away to only Arthur in secret stolen moments. Now, it was allowed, and it seemed he was determined to show the world the intense love he had for his Queen.

"I'm going to make a law that says no one, but me, can see you naked," Alfred said sternly. He nuzzled his face against Arthur's.

Arthur snorted. "I believe that's called marriage, sweetheart."

"Um, may I see the consummation cloth?" Tolys asked.

Alfred waved a hand in an off-direction. "It's over there, somewhere. We threw it off the bed after our second go."

Arthur's ears tinged red. He scuttled down further under the fur.

Tolys smiled widely and collected the blue towel that sported multiple white stains. He was careful to pick it up, folding it so as not to disturb the contents. Officials would be examining it to make sure it wasn't false, although everyone knew that the couple wouldn't do such a thing. Nevertheless, he treated it with the utmost care.

"Thank you, Your Majesties," Tolys said as he backtracked out of the room. "We shall expect you at mid-morning for brunch and festivities."

* * *

Months had gone by and the couple was still in much love as when they started. Peace had settled in with no sign of the Jokers or mad Queens or Time Locks. For now, the kingdom could focus on settling matters that were truly important, although, Alfred would prefer to settle another matter, one much more personal.

He sought out his Queen reading under the same tree in the secret part of the garden. Still, no one had learned of such a place. Or maybe they had and decided to let the royal pair have it as a place of pure privacy. Arthur looked up and smiled. He beckoned Alfred over to rest his head in his lap.

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked as he carded his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"I've been thinking… Well, the clock is broken. So how can we do another Counting?" Alfred asked. Arthur stilled his hand.

"I haven't thought of that, actually. It seems so far away from now."

"Well, maybe… maybe we could have a child of our own." Alfred looked up at Arthur with brilliant eyes that spoke of his hope and desire.

Arthur smiled and breathed out a laugh. "That would be nice. I'm sure we'll find a way to do that. But for now, let's enjoy being married and being together."

Alfred closed his eyes. Arthur was right; there was plenty of time later to focus on such matters. They had plenty of time.

* * *

* * *

 _Hoshiko2_ 's cents: Well, I hope you enjoyed this story as well as the previous one. If you haven't read Gold & Blue, I suggest you do as it is a fun cardverse story to enjoy as well. Thank you everyone who had read and reviewed my story. I appreciate it.


End file.
